


Ripped from the Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anti-aging, Apprentice - Freeform, Appropriate Use of the Force, Canon storyline, Clone Wars, F/M, First Order, Force-Sensitive Reader, Immortal, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mandalorian, Multi, Officer - Freeform, Padawan, Resistance, Slow Burn, Stormtrooper, Yellow Lightsaber, grey Jedi reader, interrogations, kylo is an angry boy, prisoner, reader was a Jedi, reader was a sith, tantrums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a bad past and harsh becoming to the force. You are forced out of the Jedi and sith way, vanishing into hiding as the world changes into a power struggle once more.After being falsely imprisoned in a first order base you are becoming bold with your actions. You are surrounded and the order is closing inWill you succumb to their power or continue to fight?
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux & You, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, You & original character
Comments: 15
Kudos: 133





	1. Imprisoned

Life had seemed to been nothing more than a disaster for you. You were alive much longer than any natural force intended, you had manipulated the force a while back, used your emotion, your cruelty and sheer hatred that possessed your young mind in an attempt to fuel your body into immortality. 

It was rumored that only one had achieved it, a Sith god, someone you prided yourself to become in your early years. Although not entirely successful you’ve been the farthest step towards true immortality. 

You were human, born in a time nearing the beginning of clone production, you were from an outer rim planet dominated by pirates entitled Rishi. You were from a small tribe, people who had a small known line of force users, the last one before yourself being your town elder. 

You were found by a Jedi master, fighting alongside the republic. He was Valru Joulkku, a Anzati who was determined to take you in as a padawan and train you to follow the Jedi order and the light side. 

It was always saddening when thinking back to him, he was the one who allowed you to master the force, and he watched as you were corrupted by the dark side, watched as you allowed your emotions to consume you as you struck down the people who would help you to become a better person, people who were only trying to help 

You had achieved partial immortality, your aging in comparison to humans was significantly slowed. You, even in the time of the now first order, looked not older then your mid twenties. 

Though you were not invincible, you were quite shattered in your force abilities, weakened by your past mistakes. 

You were still familiar with the force, but the disturbance you had created seemed to make the force flee from your clutches. 

But you were not the same young soul as you had been in the clone wars. You had given up the life of the Sith, you had fled the empire, a haughty bounty stuck above your head, but you had seemingly erased yourself and the link you had to the life you lived before.

Though your mental age was older now, you allowed yourself to resolve into your youthful recklessness. You donned clone armor, though with your paint work and polished hand it seemed more mandolorian than ever. 

You were fascinated with the clan but nonetheless had no connection to it, though the identity of a mandalorian , the face you hid behind a helmeted mask was enough security to bring yourself to wear it. You knew it was insulting to their lifestyle and culture but you couldn’t bring yourself to care enough to abandon your security 

You lived a normal life now, somewhat, you remained on Corellia a first order run city with an urban civilization. You stayed in a building shared amongst a few bounty hunters in the city of Coronet. 

You navigated around the village district, flexing your hands which remained encased in leather gloves, you looked behind the faux mandolorian helmet, having become accustomed to the heavy armor that covered your body. 

The absent minded chatter of people seemed to help sooth yourself into your blanketed thoughts. You watched as the bodies of many varieties of species brushed past you, bargaining, campaigning and haggling the passerby people and merchants who made their living of this street, trying to sell pottery and food from other planets, shouting out how they were one of a kind, and somehow special and unlike any of its common species. 

You couldn’t help but smile, you were content with this lifestyle, the force no longer had control of your motivations and thoughts. A simple life, where you were in no danger of being killed, where you were able to live out the rest of your long years in peace until the force drained completely from you and you withered into nothing, or simply became one with it. 

You had a blaster on your waistband, a concealed saber with it. A yellow one, stolen from the Jedi temple long ago was your last hold on your past as a enlightened force wielder. 

You eyed the shiny, white, plastic armor that troops of stormtroopers possessed. They were stationed along the city circuit, watching for smugglers and rebels that bypass the law in attempt to “defy the new order” as you assumed they saw 

Of course their watchful eye didn’t mean you were to shy away from the challenge of their horrible aim. You couldn’t care for the galactic control struggle, you had given up your sovereignty for power along with your Jedi and with practices alike, though sometimes the itch of the force to flow from your fingertips escaped your best interest. A life of good is one you chose to follow now.

Somewhat good- at least 

Your journey into town was coming to a close, the sling bag of good around your shoulder donned many food items you had managed to haggle down enough to have a good meal for the week. 

You were at a stall where a nice elder Sullustan remained, his big eyes and mouse like ears were aimed your way as you focuses your attention on the rocky geodes the stall obtained. He beamed at you, placing his hand over yours as to stop your course of action to touch one of the rocks 

“Would you like to see one truly remarkable sir? I’m the only one in this whole market that posses it. Imagine how much money it’s worth! I promise it’ll be truly an amazing opportunity!” The quick speaking humanoid said, looking up to you with a knowing smirk 

You eyed the man suspiciously through the helmet, itching to correct his pronouns but finding no use in the action. You pulled your gloved hand away from his grasp, sighing as you shifted your weight a bit 

“Why not” you spoke, the helmet distorting the pitch of your voice slightly, you couldn’t sound further from yourself 

The man perked up, tapping his fingers together as he ducked beneath the stall, pulling a small chest out, and fidgeting his gaze between you and the chest.

He seemed suspicious, and oddly anxious as you noted his gaze seemed to flicker between the posted troopers, you and the box he held 

“Ok-“ the man began, opening it and presenting it to you, it was a small crystal. Your eyes lit up at the sight of it, a kyber crystal. How the man got to possess such a sacred item was beyond you, but it radiated a glow from it, a soft white which drew you in more. “Wanna hold it? A beauty right? It’s said some old magicians- wielders of an ancient magic had them, they were a power source or something of that field..” he continued on 

“Go on hold it” the man persisted his eyes looking up to you out of a forced anticipation. He backed off a bit as you grabbed hold of it, cradling it in your leather covered hands. The crystal only glowed brighter and tinted blue, you huffed out with admiration. 

You were entranced with the object, hardly taking notice to the mousy man’s gaze that never stopped to flicker between you and the troopers who now looked your way. He backed off a bit, ear twitching at the sight of your blaster. You but your lip looking up to the man as his auspicious gaze twisted into a scowl 

“He’s trying to steal it! Thief!! The crystal he’s taken it!!” The small man exploded into a frantic frenzy as he loudly and boldly motioned to you, looking to the troopers to help.

You stumbled back with confusion, looking to the man who jumped onto his stall table, reaching in attempt to grab your wrist, trying to wrench the crystal from your grasp. You were more than shocked as you saw the gazes of people turn to you, fear in a few of their eyes. 

“What no I-“ you began but were cut off at the metallic sheen glistening off of a blaster pointed to your head, it was a trooper of the first order, two others of his rank running up to detain you. 

Your vision was hazy in the mask as you ripped yourself away from the man, kicking him off as he lunged for your armored legs 

“Freeze and return the item!” The one holding the blaster yelled “raise your hands where I can see em’” an approaching trooper shouted, him and his partner now also raising their weapons. 

You knew there was a high armor market here. You suspected mandalorian sold well as there was no other gain this man would’ve had with you than your armor which seemed more than valuable. 

You bit your cheek, heart racing as adrenaline began, the sight of blasters caused a volume raise as customers of other stalls now shouted their warnings to their friends, beginning to flee the sight of where you were to be detained. 

You had no choice, you dug your heel into the dirt ground, and took off opposite to the first order men and into the sea of panic. 

You heard blaster shots, the apparent population around you didn’t seem to matter to your offenders. You panted not knowing where to duck to as you stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd of earthy decorated people. 

You parted into an alley, pocketing the crystal as it seemed to be worth stealing for the trouble you were already in. You ran down, not letting your speed falter as you raced towards a shipping dock at the edge of the city square. Shouting became more apparent behind you as the loud blaster shots whizzed past your head. Seemed like you weren’t as fast as you thought you were, but you still had gained enough distance.

You smirked nearing the tunneled light. But your journey was abruptly stopped at the sight of a handful of white armored order troopers closing the exit behind you. You cursed, frantically looking around as they raised their weapons to you, shouting orders in attempt to obtain you. 

You swerved to the edge, about to hike up the wall before a fiery pain enveloped you. You let out a strained scream, stun settings being turned on. The overload of the gun’s setting was muted slightly by your armor but nonetheless forced your body to falter as crash to the ground.

You strained to stay away though your body didn’t move. You knew the approaching footsteps inevitably meant your capture, but in an attempt to lastly get your last word it. You opened your palm, channeling the energy you had within you in attempt to strike these men down, but it served no use as you were struck again. Immediately forcing your body to shut down, and your consciousness to fade away completely.

———————————————————

You woke up stripped of your armor and weapons, and your body’s force. 

You groaned breathily, your body aching from fall impact, and your head pounding as it scavenged to somehow recall the events that had happened beforehand 

You jolted upwards the cold surroundings of a detentions block seeming familiar and distant all at once. You heaved out, wearing a bland grey jumper, your hair remained still tied back sloppily from where your helmet used to reside. 

Your body remained aching, the stun gun and fall taking a toll on your sensitive vessel. You knew what being prisoner led to, and you couldn’t help but wonder if you’d get your armor or weapons back as they had been stripped from your possession 

Luck for you smuggling and thievery was a minor offense and this block seemed not heavily guarded, leading for an easy escape. 

You struggled to get to your feet, shuffling to the front of the cell door where heavy bars resided. You pressed your forehead into the bars, peering into the hall and managing to see two troopers guarding the end of the hall, other cells full of other minor offenders. They all seemed rather harmless. 

You focused your attention to the lock, closing your eyes and concentrating on its center of fortification. You allowed the force to flow through you fully, the feeling lifted you, straining rustic parts of your mind you had not used for years. You let a shaky streaming sigh pass your lips, the lock clicking loudly to signal that you had unlocked it. 

You smirked triumphantly but knew the troopers were alerted by the noise as the pounding of their boots allowed for you to make assumptions. You remained in the cell, anticipating their arrival as the reached your view 

“Prisoner T-1138? Are you having trouble adjusting to your surroundings” a snarky comment came from the leading storm trooper. You let you smirk falter, raising your hand up and grabbing hold of the trooper with your abilities 

“What the-“ the other one began before being cut off by his partner slamming into the bars in front of him, rattling the unlocked door as the body slumped down into unconsciousness. You left the other no time to react, repeating the action towards him, a stray blaster shot hitting the bars as his last attempt to stop you. 

You smiled triumphantly a chorus of shouts starting to uprise from the cells in the block as the action seemed to gain their attention rightfully so. You heaved the cell open, wandering out and stepping over their lifeless bodies. You wandered down the hall, soon picking your pace up as you made it your next priority to find your belongings and flee this place 

After ducking away in janitor cubbies to avoid troops that littered the prison like a never ceasing pest for more than desirable, you finally approached a heavily enforced window. It had no guards but a person seemed to man it, you approached, the person immediately alerted at the sight of you. 

You raised your hand, feeling a bit guilty at your manipulation of the force “give me my stuff” you ordered, brushing up on the manipulation skill you had learned a bit ago 

The person stood frozen, fear glassing over their gaze as they simply stood and stared. You glared, flexing your fingers a bit as you took a different approach “give me T-1138’s belongings” you pressed on “prisoner T-1138” the person left as you lowered you hand, standing awkwardly in hopes you hadn’t just fucked with your chances of escape and survival. 

The person returned, sliding a box through a cubby in the window. Quickly, you moved to open it, simply your tool belt fixed with you concealed saber and blaster. Those bastards had sold off your armor to that rat. 

You sighed making do with what you had as you clipped the belt back onto your waist. You turned to walk and find the exit, but the blaring of a siren sounded signaling your fate. You yelled out a stream of curses, looking around frantically as emergency lights were flicked on, you looked to the window where you had received your stuff, a metal door emerging quickly to trap and separate you in this hall.

You fingered your saber nervously and braced yourself for the troop of approaching offenders. A man dressed in an officer uniform leading them. 

You removed your saber, the glow of yellow emerging as the saber was extended into awakening, its glow fought against the hall’s red light 

Id you would have to fight for your freedom 

Then so be it


	2. Finalizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years of training with the force and yet you are still too weak to take on meds first order entities.

Your figure stiffened at the approaching of the troops, the yellow glow of your long time stolen saber allowed for a sense of security in your mind. Something seemed soothing about the electrifying hum of the saber that stood erect by your cheek 

“T-1148” the uniformed man addressed, a blaster snug in his grasp as he halted his approach, the trooper behind him had their weapons raised, though you knew would only bend to his order. 

Your chest rose and fell, you’d be lying to say you weren’t scared, though the thrill of adrenaline coursing throughout your tethered vessel allowed you to realize what I really felt to be alive and in the action again. 

You stayed quiet, and still, your mind wandered to what an office would be doing in a lowly smuggler port, a minor prison that had special housed within it.  
Though I guess it was a safe say that you were quite special 

You saw the entranced look in his eyes, you doubted the man had seen a lightsaber quite like this one before. His eyes reflected the yellow light but you noticed their hazel hue, his hair was a dirty blonde, dangerously close to brown in this reddish light.

He was young from what you can see, though the determined face, no surprise, no showing of backing down. 

“Lower your weapon. Your out gunned” that man stated calmly. You could only respond with a glare, you examined your fight, only a dozen stormtroopers were present though that’s already a dozen more than what was on your side 

You clenched your jaw, keeping your head unmoving but allowing for your eyes to scavenge around, the hall was blocked off with a steel wall that had closed in to separate you from the window. 

That blasted trick hadn’t seemed to affect the worker as well as you first imagined, your panic escalated a bit as you finally fully grasped the situation fully. Your eyes peeled away to the floor, a duct that sat direct center of both you and the officer and his fleet’s path. 

“I wouldn’t test your luck girl” the smooth sound of the officers voice sounded. His smile seemed to upturn more as your wide eyes raised up to look at him. His shoulder relieved themselves of whatever tension remained as if your gaze brushed off all the doubts that resided in his mind. 

“Detain her” he murmured to the commanding trooper beside him, a simple hand signal led to the troopers herding towards you like a pack of wolves. 

You elevated your hand, the lightsaber still at your side, pointed up as you frantically looked amongst the quickly approaching stormtroopers “Stay back!” You called, frightened out of your mind, you knew you stood little of a chance even with your rustic wielding of the force 

You let the flow of power release from your hand, grabbing a trooper on the side and closing your hand quickly as the trooper tensed up, a force around him crushing him as you moved your hand, sweeping him across the approaching troops and knocking them down. 

A few open fired, the red blaster shots straying far from their target, whichever ones did seem to approach you made sure to deflect it with your light blade. 

“As expected” you heard a voice from beside you, jumping out of your skin as you heard the metallic shift of a blaster in someone’s hand. 

You let out a shaky sigh “you’re impressive officer” you murmured, side eyeing the warm looking man who’s face twisted into a frown. You gripped your saber tighter, lunging your body forwards and attempting to swing the yellow saber towards him. 

He took his blaster and shot your hand. The pain was one of the worst you’ve felt in awhile, the saber fell to the floor, deactivating upon impact. The searing heat of pain left your hand strenuous and somewhat immobilized. 

You hissed in pain, clutching your hand that had been previously impaled by a blaster. “Bastard” you breathed out, the officer simply looking down at you, pity on his expression. You didn’t need pity, there was nothing worth pitying about you. 

You stumbled back, furthering yourself away from the small battalion. You huffed out, you couldn’t recall the last time you had received a blaster shot- had you even ever received a blaster shot. You stumbled forward again, your thoughts clouded as you made a break for the vent, you had no other option. 

A shock wracked your vessel, your aching body from the last shock attack returning once more as your body crashed to the ground. You were immobilized but not knocked out, though you expected that was soon to come. You eyelids were heavy as the officer kneeled beside you, snatching your hand from beneath you and interlocking them behind you back with fist cuffs 

“Sorry doll, but we’ll get you fixed up” he murmured, seemingly aware of your consciousness “grab her” he said rising to his feet “follow me, we’re heading back to the finalizer” the man mumbled to the men, retreating back as the threat was seemingly abolished, the alarm system finally shutting down and the heavy metallic doors raising with an unsettling creak. 

You breathed steadily, you could no longer feel whatever pain you seemed to possess before. Your nerves were completely in shock, the struggle to remain awake took all the concentration you could muster. 

You felt the grasp of a trooper grab you by the back of the prison jumpsuit you wore, hoisting you up, the short cut to your windpipe would’ve caused you to openly choke if it weren’t for your current full body immobilized state. You were sling over the shoulder like a sack of potatoes, apparently seemingly not a threat as they only went so far as cuffs for restraints. 

You were lugged only, brought by the half dozen troopers that remained from your encounter. The path you longed for escape was being followed, but you still were a prisoner and the mention of the finalizer seemed to confirm and seal the fate in which was to come with you 

The charming officer from before remained outside, a medium cruiser ship sat waiting, it looked like it was a specialty transporter of prisoners. 

You were towed along, brought onto the ship, your Prince Charming of an officer tagged along, smirking as he gazed upon your limp body, his eyes locking with yours. 

Your staring contest was abruptly shortened as your body was contorted like a ragdoll’s and thrown down onto the bench like seat that lined the ship’s interior. You were cuffed, your hands restrained as if that was your only source of force flow. The officer sat in front of you , hand hooked beneath his chin as he started, admiring you 

“A force user and enemy to the empire. How luck am I?” The man hummed, a pleased look on his face 

You sat hardly, the only thing keeping your body from slumping and falling from this bench completely was the arm locks bolting you and securing you to the ship’s wall. You glared, your blinking sloppy as you fought off sleep “bshamsn-“ you grumbled, trying your best to insult the man who sat in front of you 

“What was that love?” He purred, amused at your scrawny attempt to even muster a curse. You slumped further, your eyes shutting as the ship jolted forwards, signaling your ascent into the planet’s atmosphere 

“Go ahead and sleep if you wish” the officer cooed “it’ll be a long ride” he taunted before you allowed your system to succumb to sleep 

———————————————————

You were tussled awake at the apparent turbulence amongst the ship. You groaned loudly at the pain you felt, your eyes shooting open as the shaking practically threatened to yank your arms out of your sockets 

You hissed in pain, grabbing the attention of the officer whom imprisoned you. You gained traction with your feet, scurrying to press them to the floor as an attempt to alleviate the pain forwarded onto your body. 

“Awake are we?” The officer recalled, staring with an admiration for your actions, if admiration was the word to describe it. 

You shot the man a glare, finally lifting the strenuous force put on your arms. You sat back onto the seat, eyeing the officer before you. You shot a glare, burning your gaze into his thick skull as an attempt to get through to him that you’re in no means wanting to joke around 

“Ouch-“ he began, feigning pain. You made your hand into a flexed position, directing your actions to him as you concentrated whatever remains of a life force you had. The officer coughed out, his stance elevated slightly as he brought a hand to his neck

You cried out, the butt of a blaster was shoved into your side, allowing for the office to be released. He gasped out coughing as to regain his composure. You sunk back into your restraints eyeing him.

The officer glared, standing up and stepping towards you threateningly, causing you to flinch in your vulnerable state “now that wasn’t very nice.” He scolded, still not losing his boyish charm 

“Perhaps I wasn’t being hospitable enough” he reached forwards, lightly taking hold of your jaw and forcing it towards you so that your line of vision was strained onto him. “I am Zeccor Waiash.” He adresses himself formerly with a smirk “simply to be known as Officer Waiash for some resistance scum such as yourself” he murmured his grip tightening slightly 

“I’m not resistance” you gurgled out, trying to wrench yourself from his grasp. Zeccor Waiash was a name you low and behold would remember “I’m not-“ you began, huffing out as his gaze and hold on your face intensified surely bound to bruise 

“Not resistance hmm?” He said, releasing his grip a bit as he simply took hold of your chin “I’ll hold you to that, after all fighters of the opposing are dumb but not as foolish as you” he hummed releasing you 

“I bet I’ll be promoted for your capture. A godly amount no doubt. There’s always a demand for rebellious people against the order’s ways. And a sorcerer no less” sorcerer? That was a new one. 

All you could do was sit and listen as this officer blabbed on. He was young and quite reckless. But he was also soft, you no doubt would’ve been killed if it weren’t for any other. You also had no doubt this man was capable of it, to why he didn’t demand more authority was beyond you. 

This was the longest ship ride of your life 

——————————————————

The ship had landed and you currently docked in the cargo port of the finalizer. You were handled roughly and more surely as you were dragged off the ship and down into the main halls. You knew security was maximum and were not of fan of an attempt to escape at the moment, you were wounded and had no alliance to speak of. It was just to risky 

You were traded off to black armored stormtroopers, they were silent amongst their expedition. You passed many people of high classes, their badges a familiar sight and a little welcoming- or maybe far from it.

You approached a heavily guarded sector, handled like a toy and being shoved around as if you couldn’t snap these men in two in a matter of a hand gesture. With how little respect you were given you couldn’t say you weren’t tempted, but with the upper hand given to your offenders you were willing to stand down. 

Inside what you could consider only to be a interrogation room, Or a torture chamber from the sights of it is the surroundings you were faced with. You felt your heart clench a bit, knowing the fate that remained ahead for you. 

The troopers, your personal bodyguards per say loosened their grip slightly on you, guiding you to a seat with countless restraints dangled amongst them. You knew if you wanted to act out you might as well get it out now. 

A aggravated scream of your pent up emotions managed to bypass your lips, the men at your side were caught off guard at the noise as you jostled your body out of their grip. 

Maybe your were stupid enough to attempt an escape. You grabbed hold indirectly of one of the men, using your hand to send him crashing into the other. You kept your grasp on him tight as you allowed him to close in on your body, he was out anyways. 

You disarmed him, hoisting him in front of you as a human shield, your other hand adjusting against your thigh as you tried to steady your grip on the blaster. You raced to the vent nearing the ceiling, crushing the man in your grasp with a clench of your fist. You wouldn’t need a shield if you were to be hidden. 

You climbed atop the interrogation table, shooting out the bolts with the blaster, the feedback quite strong on it as it shook your body with every shot. 

A sensation washed over you, it was a suffocating sense of fear that encased you out of nowhere. The atmosphere had flipped completely in less than a second and you had no notice how. Fear now coursed through you, you hesitated to get into the vent. Your eyes frantically searching for what was possessing this aura. 

Then it all donned on you. A force around your neck elevated you, tearing you away from the vent and slamming you against the room’s wall. You groaned our, the pain that flooded your system was immense. A horrible force disturbance was shying out now too late. 

You couldn’t move, the atmosphere seemed to be chocking your, leaving you frozen and gasping for air. 

That’s all when you saw it. Saw him. A tall cloaked figure with a silver lined mask stood at the door. His hand was raised, a clear giveaway to the force user you had sensed all to late 

This must be the infamous supreme leader, the one you would come to know too well 

If only then you had your strength you could’ve killed him 

If only you were aware of the torture that was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was alright, I’ll try to keep updating often and chapters longer! 
> 
> Things in the next chapter will be more interaction based with certain people 👀 
> 
> Feed back is always appreciated!


	3. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the boy in charge of the largest Empire to rule the planets so far. The meeting takes a turn towards the unexpected

It was an understatement to call yourself scared. Your fingers lined your throat hesitantly at the fear that had risen up in bile form. You knew you shouldn’t be one to shake in his boots, you for instance had met with many powerful force users before. In your old, and reckless sith state you could’ve and would’ve been able to completely obliterate this boy. 

But you were different now. Now you were scared

The faint sound of breathing, twisting it’s tone mechanically in the slightest was what you could pick up as you concentrated on the man. The simple amount of raw power and force radiating off him wasn’t one you had seen since a long time. 

You hardly flinched as the silent man stepped forwards, a heavy a drawn out act that repeated as he made his path towards you. 

A gloved hand was hooked under your armpit, your mouth gaped slightly and your breath hitched slightly at the grip he had on you. You felt like he was trying to break your arm, though after all you were just trying to escape. And were a felon of some sort apparently 

You were shoved down into a cold metal chair, troopers swarming as the interlocked you limbs with restraints. You thrashed a small amount, although in your weakened state you proved all the more submissive than what you usually prefer. 

Your gaze fixated in front of you as you watched the cloak figure. You couldn’t read him, especially not with a mask on. He didn’t seem all happy and boyish like the officer that had lugged you in. What was his name? Walash? 

You noticed the twitch of the man’s gloved hands, your toes curling in your boot in anticipation for what he would do. He stopped his pacing, his gaze ending on you finally. The troopers fled as soon as the restraints were done, stepping out and locking the door along with their flight. 

The man’s body was rigid, and so were his movements. Just because you were physically a dud didn’t mean that you had to be mentally. You looked to the man, trying to get through that mask, get through that wall he built up, what was he thinking? 

A robotic scream of agitation made you jump out of your skin. The sudden outburst made you trained onto the man, though you no longer looked to be inside his head. He knew he was dealing with a force wielder, he had fortified his barricades. 

He heaved in and out, his hand twitching again, but more outwards as he clenched and unclenched his hand into a fist. You swiftly turned to you, storming up and closing the distance between the two of you. 

You pressed back into your restraints as far as you could go, trying to keep that distance between you and him if it meant your life. 

Ren elevated his hand outwards and in line with your skull. Your head was suddenly hit with a pressure you had not quite experienced so vividly before. You clenched your teeth, but a few grunts managed to escape your mouth 

It clicked what this man was doing, he was prying open you mind, letting all your thoughts and memories be exposed to him. You tried to fight, leaning forwards a bit, your forehead towards his hand as you forced your eyes shut. You tried to get him out, tried in what little time to build up your own wall with what force still managed to dwell within you 

“Who do you work for?” The unsettling mechanical mask asked. You simply didn’t answer, trying not to think it as you continued to hold your wall, focusing all your force into you head, trying to salvage the little bit of you that you still had control of 

“Let me in” the man pressed, his voice was quieter as he began to strain his focus. He pushed harder to which you let out a strenuous breath. Your head pounded, feeling like it was being inflated like a balloon with the force that streamed throughout you. 

You could feel the air thicken, your jaw fully dropped, exposing your teeth as you fought against the pressure and pain, letting out groans and strained sounds to relieve your pain somehow, even if it was just a way to distract yourself.

The man let out a growl of frustration, stumbling back as he panted, his chest rising and falling heavily upon releasing your mind from his clutches. You too backed off, your mind’s walls crumbled and your energy drained significantly, you slumped a bit looking up to the man. You were afraid, obviously but it was one of being hurt, or even stripped of your dignity as an old force dominator. It was of the unknown, the questions of what this man’s power was that still remained unanswered

“You’re weak- scared” the mechanical voice grumbled, if it weren’t for its deep robotic tone you could’ve mistook it for the actions of a child “So why aren’t you letting me in- why can’t I-“ you looked up to him, your doubt dissolving slightly at the outburst. 

You huffed, staying relatively silent until now has put you on a somewhat middle ground. He seemed only to grow more and more angry by the second. He raised his hand towards you again, straining his fingers as an invisible pair of hands grabbed hold of your neck, bringing you up against your restraints and crushing you already strained airway. 

You let yourself be manhandled, it was no use physically resisting, you were let down although, the childish man snarled out with rage, seemingly against the idea of causing permanent harm. He needed you for something it seemed.

His hand reached for his saber though the light emitted wasn’t the red of the familiar sith. It was a glowing yellow of the ancient Jedi temple. You bit your tongue as the man wielded your saber, he seemed to calm a bit as his mask looked into its light. “Jedi” the voice finally mustered out, releasing you once more and leaving you gasping for air.

You flinched at the words once it had all processed, you had been called many things over the past years but it’s been a long, long time since that word had been uttered to address you. 

It angered you a bit, the Jedi has abandoned you, and so had the sith when you needed them the most, you didn’t need that title to follow you past this day 

“Don’t call me that” you choked out, your words laced in venom at the offensive term. The man’s posture changes a bit at your rigid demeanor, seeing that he had evidently struck a nerve

He swung the lightsaber around, seemingly testing out his new possession, he pointed it towards you, positioning it right under your chin “I should kill you right now” Ren growled, how indecisive was he? You were doubting more and more the point of his visit. Was it to wring out whatever information you had? Or to simply play with you, have some amusement in these glum times.

“But you wont” you dared a whisper, the robotic voice let out a distorted sound, his short tantrum falling into a small fit of laughter. Was that a chuckle? 

The saber deactivated as the man retreated. He clipped your saber to his belt, keeping it in plain view as if to taunt you of your current state. He went to the table from before, it was made of a black sleek metal. It seemed the whole ship was, it gave you a cold feeling, keeping you on edge. 

You watched as he latched his hands to his helmet, his thumbs somehow hiking beneath it, the mouth price lowered from its place, a hissing noise coming from the mask as it was pulled from his head. 

He had a strong and defined nose, his jawline clenched to be defined, and from your side angle quite moppy and disheveled looking hair. So there was a face behind the mask it seemed. He turned to dawn his look to you. And with the full sight of him you were frozen 

You examined him, he was familiar, but not as the supreme leader. You didn’t know how you could recall him, but you just knew. You’ve seen him, you knew him. 

“What do I call someone like you” he said, his thick brows tensed to a scowl as he gazed down on your restrained figure. His eyes searched you, as if you looked completely different when not seen through the visor of a mask. “No Jedi are you” he noted coldly “no sith” he mentioned, his gaze gardening to a glare “then what?”

“T-1138” you said quietly, you would not identify yourself as a noble force user, and you would not allow this man to associate your name to any past self or people you had harbored in your lifetime. So you chose to stay with what name you had known while incarcerated. 

“You will fight with us or you will die” he said, not asking you to make a choice, but simply noting how you would be used as a pawn 

“Under what jurisdiction?” You snapped, offended he would even think you would consider jumping back into the fight of dark and light “Mine” he simply stated as if he wasn’t sealing away your fate 

“You’re familiar with padawan I suppose.. apprentices..” he led on. You clenched and unclenched your teeth repeatedly, angered by the thought of being an apprentice for such a vile man. Even less the offense you took to him believing that you needed training, you were way more seasoned than you led to believe. 

You could use this to your advantage though. Taking your situation into consideration, you could gut this place through the inside out. Play along, learn their ways and destroy the rulers who took pity on your abilities 

“What choice do I have?” You murmured with a feigned defeat, though your mind raced with the probabilities and thoughts of your ever growing plan. You were lying to say the calling for power hadn’t interested you before. This boy had a lot to learn, but with your plotting it seemed he had little time to realize his mistake 

Your mind lit up with wonder at this fun, you were in no position to escape. This galaxy was not your friend, you were surrounded by enemies with not belonging to a side. You were trapped. But you had been trapped before. 

Your fear diminished quickly, though your stomach still remained clenched at your powerless state, this man held the power right now. You were hopeless in his eyes. Weak.

A smirk tugged ever so slightly on the corner of his lips, seeming to take your defeat as a confirmation of his offer. Amusement danced along his tongue as he spoke 

“Good girl” he began,

“Ill give you time to get situated, and tomorrow evening I’ll see to it to test you abilities” he noted, his mind rapidly organizing his thoughts as it seemed this day had been going his way 

“Tomorrow it is” you whispered, excitement rising inside your near uneventful stay in this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This ones a bit short and may be confusing with my horrible grammar and rushed thought story line. 
> 
> Besides that please leave feedback below so I know if you like it! Or what questions may remain as I have thrown quite an intricate backstory your way in such a small amount of time!


	4. Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With your new apprenticeship you get accustomed to the work life on the finalizer

The night of your arrival you had been negotiated with, then transported into a holding cell- or what you believed it to be. It had the usual bars and force field so that you were unable to get out without use of an external person, but it was rather cozy. 

It was a sleek black, the entire ship had been relatively void of color and cold, so very cold. Your room possessed a bed, it looked more comfortable then a metal table, you had a holopad as well, something nice. You had no bathroom sadly, imagining the times where you have to ask the positioned trooper to escort you to a bathroom got you mildly angered. 

But you were to be an apprentice, you hoped better treatment was given after you had won over their trust for the most part. 

The morning after your negotiations had quickly begun. You were awoken by a blasted sound coming from your holopad, it blared to you an unpleasant song, beckoning you to rise from your slumber 

You groaned. Pressing a button to make the hologram that appeared and flashed with your alarm to stop. Once the projection disappeared, it seem so did the alarms sound. You peered into the dimly lit room, shining with the illuminating red force field that kept you inside. 

You sniffled, shifting out of bed at the uncomfortable tiredness that greeted you. It had been a long while since you had stuck to a schedule that it seemed you were now thrown into. You looked to the holopad, clicking it as a projection changed to some notifications you had 

You stared wide eyes at the projection, you never had such a high tech holopad be personal to you, a childish giddy rose up within you as you tapped to see what this thing did. A message from a “commanding officer” listed off your needs for today. 

You grumbled as you read the list 

-0600 hours, ready yourself for the day 

-0615hours, report to mess hall and eat 

-0730 hours, head to medbay 

-1000 hours escorted back to cell 

-1800 hours, report for physical with commander Ren 

-2000 hours, lights out 

You scoffed at the schedule, how could you possibly get used to such a demanding cause. You groaned seemingly have wasted five of your glorious minutes getting ready by sulking. 

You swiftly stood a motion light igniting your room with a harsh florescent light, you squinted, eyeing the uniform sat on your nightstand that had previously not been there when you had gone to sleep. You decided not to argue until it was actually on you. 

You approached the front of your room, knocking slightly to the left of the door as to alert the trooper “I would like to go to the bathroom now” you grumbled, the trooper seemed to not acknowledge you, the only indication he knew of your presence was the deactivation of the force field, and the door’s opening. 

You huffed, walking out, only to be grabbed by the forearm and escorted down the hall and to the wash room. 

Inside you fixed yourself up, combing your hair through with your fingers, simply putting it back into a ponytail, the hairstyle you had become accustomed to when living life under a helmet. 

You had finally put your uniform on. It was nothing special. It resembled a skin tight muted prisoner jumpsuit. You grunted, putting your boots on, your mandated fingerless gloves on, and finally a cape that came with it, draping over your shoulders and falling to your ankles. Never before had you been a fan of capes

You swiftly exited the wash room’s tiled embrace, you enjoyed those few last minutes of silence before meeting back with the trooper. A man who overall chose to ignore you. But if he were to be your personal escort you wanted to get to know him, even if it turned his mood sour 

“What’s your identification number?” You chirped to the man, suddenly chipper with your situation in your evidence of mood swings. You could see the stormtrooper tense a bit as his grip tightened on the blaster he held close to his chest. He continued walking, remaining silent for the most part as you guys went down to where you assumed the mess hall would eventually be 

“Identification number?” You questioned again after a few moments, trying to decipher if this man was disgusted with your presence, or simply trying to remember his number. One only really seemed likely. 

You saw the open doors of a cafeteria, there were troopers flowing in and out freely from there. Your features lit up a bit as you presumed this was where you’d be eating, a shock considering your prisoner-like treatment. You walked in under the “protection” of the silent man beside you. Going to what you presumed to be a lone, behind other white armored men. 

You stuck out undeniably, your woven robes looking nothing like the white plastic shone armor of the stormtroopers that had you outnumbered a hundred to one. You had received your meal, and sat at a long metal table, other troopers had already rooted themselves there but didn’t seem to bat an eyelash at you. 

Your eyes looked curiously as it seemed in the presence of one not superior these soldiers seemed at ease to relax and take their helmets off. 

You looked down to your tray of slop, taking a spoonful of it into your mouth. It wasn’t horrifying, but it was an odd taste, meaty and stale, very hard to eat in comparison to home cooked meals every day. 

You looked gingerly as the trooper set to guard you took a seat across from you, he held a spiked fruit tight in his grasp though made no move other than pointing his helmet’s stare directly at you. 

“How are you going to eat with that on?” You quipped to the soldier, a smirk dancing on your lips as you heard a muffled sigh come from him. The man reached for his helmet, taking it off as he sent an icy stare towards you. 

Your eyes examined him hungrily at the longing to see the stubborn man out of his one guard he had against your curiosity.  
His skin was rich with melanin, and rather handsome looking. His hair was blonde, and naturally so it seemed. His eyes with a caramel brown and he had a beauty mark right below his eye. 

You were content to say the least, this was an actual person and not a droid.

“Identification number?” You questioned him again, receiving a bit of a scowl from the man in return. He shed some of the spikes from the fruit, taking a bite as the juice squirted a bit, dripping onto the table with a opaque green color 

“TK-5999” the man finally managed to grumble through his full mouth. You returned him with a smile for his cooperation, finally going back to your food and alas finishing up. Identification numbers were such an outdated thing for you, though it kept troops in line 

You had to keep in mind this man, this soldiers were no clones programmed to simply follow orders, they were humans with independent thoughts. They were human, only human 

“Alright nines shall we get going” you asked the trooper with a smile. He quickly put his helmet on, hesitating to reply to the name 

“Thats not-“ the man began, but you brushed him off, standing to abandon your tray as you made a b-line towards the cafeteria exit, acting as if you had any clue where the next scheduled thing was- the med ward. 

The trooper caught up, roughly catching hold of your shoulder as he forced your body forwards with a jolt  
“Easy” you hissed to the man, the hand’s collision almost making you trip over your own footing. 

The med bay was a steady change of scenery. It was still cold and darkly decorated, but the lights shone vividly, threatening to blind you if you were to stare into them too long.

You glanced up to Nines, the two of you continuing the journey before stopping in a settled waiting room. Nines nudged you a bit as you stopped, turning to the stoic trooper with confusion “Go on ahead, I’m not allowed in” the man said gruffly under the muffling mask. 

You simply nodded and were on your way, meeting up with a kindly looking woman. She introduced herself as Doctor Quiens, she was middle aged, tall and lanky with golden hair chopped to her chin and kind blue eyes. 

She took your blood, sampling it along with your urine, stealing a finger print example as well. You were reluctant to say the least, you had not a clue what old records they seemed to have in store , hoping in fact it didn’t even touch the old empire.

You were taken aside by a nurse and had an x-ray done. You were sent to a private room, a low knock on the door made you jump, but you beckoned the unknown visitor forth to enter. 

In came Nines, he gave a silent nod, the most you had gotten out of him for recognition besides the cafeteria. 

The doctor entered soon after, sitting down and leaving the two of you in silence for a few seconds as she logged things into the holopad 

“I have to say I’m surprised by your complete lack of presence.” She noted mindlessly tapping through the holopad. You glanced to nines , though you enjoyed his presence, you weren’t sure if you wanted him peeping in on your personal stuff. You thought he wasn’t allowed to come with “no medical history, criminal record, no job affiliations, no birth records” the woman said under her breath, narrowing her gaze to you 

She stopped her silent pursuit with a sigh “Besides that you overall look- healthy. You have a few bruised ribs from force trauma, but nothing that won’t be with you past a week” she tapped the pad one more time, before standing to look up at you with a bright smile 

“Take it easy, you’ll have a prescription delivered to you by lights out. Other than that you’re free to g the woman’s facade seemed to be depleting, you could sense her strain radiating off of her as you were egged on to you feet by nines.

You were about to leave but were stopped by the doctor’s words one last time 

“Good luck”

You had made you way back to your cell by the help of nines. You couldn’t shake off the words that had been spoken to you earlier by that doctor 

Good luck

The voice rang in your head and you could help but groan, twisting over in your bed in attempt to forget the event of this morning had even happened. You still had 5 hours until your meet with Ren 

You were nervous that you were not in health enough to be able to fend off whatever the man had wanted to through at you tonight. You knew it would be no ruled meeting where you’d sit down and discuss a contract of your apprenticeship 

You had been a Padawan before, masters needed to know what they were getting into, what their new follower’s strengths were, and their weaknesses, so that their skill could be built upon. 

You were bored out of your mind in this room, the schedule you were given had left a lengthy 8 hours of solitude for you to be left alone with your thoughts. Though nines was just outside at the door, you knew if you were in the safety of a cell he wouldn’t even bat an eye if you were to strike up a conversation with him. 

You slipped from your bed, cool air rushing to greet your goosebumps ridden skin. You let your body fall to the floor with a huff, you brought your legs under you, your arms falling to your sides and stiffly remaining there. 

You shut your eyes, another sigh passing through your body as you eased whatever tension you still held within you, allowing yourself to finally reconnect once more your damaged bonds with the force 

Hours passed, though they seemed as meek as minutes. A bang started you from the outside wall where the reinforced shield remained upheld, you jumped as the noise ripped you from your thoughts 

“Time to go” the voice stated, you looked up, unfamiliar with the voice that had beckoned you forth. The trooper that stood at the now open door looked different, and most of all the voice that exited their helmet was light, a different sound then the gruff one you’d become so sparsely familiar with

You looked to the opening, slowly rising to your feet as you peered inquisitively to her “identification number?” You quipped to the trooper with a rising grin. 

The trooper scoffed, the higher pitched voice leading you to presume only that she was indeed a female  
“You’re of no rank to demand that.” She huffed, taking step back to allow you to exit, which you did happily “Besides the supreme leader is requesting an audience” the woman’s tone lowered to a whisper at the mention of his title “I doubt I’ll be needing to converse with you after your- meeting” she said, you could hear the smugness in her voice 

Her words did give you caution as you were escorted to the training ground. In the distance a sound was faint but distinct enough to be heard. The pungent smell of melted iron- a metallic smell wafted past you. There was a thin sheet of smoke flowing down the hall your way, lining the wall. 

You hesitated your drive forwards to the room seemingly to hold a bit more reluctance. Your ears detected screams, it wasn’t agony, a relief to your ears. Instead it was anguish, frustration, the screams of pure emotion from one individual, it didn’t take a rocket scientist- which was a common occupation, to figure out who’s it was.

The scene you approached was far from sightly. You winced at the sight. The masked rogue stood tall, chest heaving at a rapid pace. His lightsaber was ignited, the cracking red showcasing nicely the sight of a smoking and destroyed room, bodies of what you assumed used to be officers remained lifeless into the ground, their wounds searing and leaving a smell of burnt flesh. 

“T-1138” a out of breath man spoke, the cracking of a lightsaber sheathing as the man turned to face you 

“So glad you could make it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to see TROS tomorrow so we do be vibin’ like that
> 
> As always feedback is appreciated! And welcomed highly appreciated :)


	5. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You slip up with emotions, allowing Ren to get an idea of your power

You felt a twisting grip of fear steadily grip your stomach. You cleared your throat, the grip of the stormtrooper faltered upon seeing the supreme leader in such a state like this. You could only assume what was going through her head; ‘I shouldn’t have picked up extra shifts’, ‘this prisoner’s a dead man’, ‘I wish I became a doctor like my parents wanted’

You let a strained chuckle out under your breath, Ren’s head snapped towards you, his mask pointing towards you with a menacing purpose. “Have I done something to entertain you, prisoner” the man seethed, mechanical venom weaving through his words.

Your jaw clenched in disapproval at the title, last you checked you were an apprentice. The man approached, you could feel the trooper grow more and more on edge “You’re dismissed” the heated knight spoke, your trooper turned to leave, rather quickly walking at that. 

You hummed “So should I also- cause I know- like you’re angry- over the edge a bit- it’s just a bit noticeably if you don’t mind me saying, your highness” you ranted on, nerves fueling your words, your respect waning as your complete lack of authority blistered through your scrambled words 

“-Shut up” the man stated in a harsh tone, cutting off your prudent speech. You looked up to him, trying to catch his thoughts past the evident, and quite suffocating aura that clouded his body, guarding it like a fortress. 

Your eyes swooped low to view the floor, though in reality instead of a show of submission you did this to watch his hands. The movements of which would show his next move, you saw them twitch, your eyes shooting up once more to his mask. You were able to pick up his heavy breathing, you watched him and peered into the abyss of his mask. You could sense something, that wasn’t anger, though you knew it would be a scavenge 

“Whatever you’re doing stop.” The fearless leader commanded. You acted as if you didn’t hear it, you were getting close , it was a sense of longing in him, for what you weren’t sure. You spaced out, your eyes boring into his helmet as you searched, deeper down

“Stop!” The man snarled out, you were torn from your examination as you were pushed back, throwing you off balance as leading you to fall back, you caught yourself with your hands, the impact putting a strain on your nimble wrists.

You could feel the rage build back up into the man, a searing heat radiated off of him. You noted how easily set off he was. You flinched at the impact of something on the floor next to you. Then following, the sound of an igniting saber. Your eyes widened 

You turned, the black hall’s usual white glare stained red by the crackling lightsaber in the man’s grasp. You looked to the object he had thrown, it was your saber. Your hands hungrily snatched it up, thumbing the ancient carvings of it, leaving you a sense of security. 

“Physical assessment begins now” the man said in a low tone. Your eyes flickered from your golden ebbed saber, to him. Here? Right now? In the middle of the hall? Your questions were answered simply as the man swung his unstable sword of light to the side of your head, the floor’s first layer melting immediately. 

You ignited your saber, an adrenaline wave washing over your body roughly, allowing you to spring to your feet. Though you usually when wielding a saber, was on the offensive mark, you allowed your stance to push back into a defensive build. 

Your competitor offered no room for you to mentally prepare for his wrath. You scrambled to your feet, you were rusty in battle, blasters had become more your forte compared to lightsabers in more recent years.

The sparking lightsaber clipped your cape, skimming your ankles before you came forwards to your senses and jumped away. 

“You’re distracted” the mechanical voice hummed menacingly. He twirled the blade, you picked up on his one hand wielding. He was too cocky for your liking, from the way he held himself like his weapon, to the simple remarks to put you down. It reminded you so much of yourself when the dark side had become your life 

“I won’t go easy on you just because you’re young and inexperienced” he growled, a mocking tone rising. The comment left you in your silence, further increasing your annoyance with the proud male. You knew what he was doing, he was trying to get a rise out of you, to get you to strike with your raw and unfiltered emotions. And you had to say it was working fairly well.

You saw him huff, swinging again, you stopped the blow with your own saber. He leaned his weight it, pushing your body back a bit, and staggering you footing. You grunted through clenched teeth, knowing your physical strength was unmatched to his.

You felt him push more, you could see his balance focus into the saber, taking advantage of this you ducked low, the sound of the saber cutting close to your skull gave your unpleasant awakening. The weight removed under him caused the leader to falter and fall forwards, no doubt severely close to toppling over. He turned, swinging it around, leaving it to be deflected by your own saber 

You were alerted by the male’s quick movements, his actions threatened to border deadly, one misstep would result in your head rolling on the floor disassembled from your body. You weren’t sure if playing it dumb was in your best interest, especially if this was just a test to see if you should be killed or not. 

You were about to strike after pulling back against the knight’s attack, but an unseen force grabbed hold of your body, threatening to crush you as you were roughly thrown into the opposite wall to where you were standing. The wind knocked out of you as you made no move to get up, your already damaged body yelled out at you to stop. 

“Get up” a low tone ordered, the knight kicked your lightsaber out of your grasp, watching you through the helmet’s shielding glass. He watched you lie there for a second, yourself attempting to calm yourself and filter out the building aggression that was calling you to lash out at him. 

A sharp kick was sent into your side, casing you to let out low groan of pain. You raised you head, looking to him with a glare 

“Up!” He snapped, his patience receding further as you lied still. You felt your emotions bubble up further, but you knew you had to quell them. You rose to your feet shakily slow, reflecting a bit as you calmed your nerves, and your pumping blood

You looked to him, a new found fire in your gaze as you charged him. You approached with your fists, him using his unsheathed saber as a protectant in front of his body, his bodily strength forced you back again, allowing you to mentally note you would not be able to physically one up him. 

Side stepping, you kicked up your saber, igniting the golden blade as it caught in your hand. Then you ran, ran as quick as you possibly could manage in the moment all the way down the hall. 

You couldn’t hear the heavy footsteps of the knight for a good few seconds, only after you turned the corner did you hear a frustrated yell as the man began his descent down the hall.

You felt a bit of fear build up, never before had you been trained so close to death. You passed a few stormtroopers, they seemed completely lost. You began your run down a long stray hall, a few officers and stormtroopers alike inhabited it. 

The sound of running footsteps dulled into the background thoughts of your head. Something stopped you, and fear reigned it’s tyranny as you realized the force causing you to freeze was in fact Ren’s. You choked on nothing, simply the shock was hard to swallow as everyone in the hall was stopped in their actions, turning and facing outwards of the supreme leader as a sign of respect 

“Disgraceful” a mechanical voice murmured beside you, your eyes darting to Kylo as he stood parallel to you “Sith do not run- do not flee. We are not cowards” he turned to you, pointing his saber at your face for the eight hundredth time that day “Unlike you- Jedi” you tensed at the word, and you were released from his hold. You knew he didn’t mean the words, simply using it to ignite the spark that you were trying so hard to put out. The people in the hall did not take to the word lightly, inspecting you and the saber pointed at you closely, you could feel the blatant fear begin to ooze in to their auras.

You clenched your jaw, the term Jedi felt degrading, like an insult to you. You felt your lip twitch in annoyance, your breath beginning to speed up as you drew out the yellow light of the saber once more. 

You went after him, taking the offense as no light attack. You swung repeatedly, digging your feet into the metal floor as you struck whatever opening he had. You saw him, he was surprised at the newfound force, but you could feel the pleasure of the fight radiate off of him. You swear you could see his cocky grin through his mask. 

You let out a aggravated sound, one comparable to a battle cry as you raised a freehand, going to a one hand hold on your blade as you channeled the force to strike him. An action he ensued as well. You could feel the force between both of your hands, clashing in a battle for strength. He had not the experiences you possessed. He was only a child.

You stepped forwards, kicking at his ankle as you saw his balance falter. You couldn’t control yourself as you let your force move to his neck, you flexed your fingers painfully slow, watching as the man struggled in his getup, trying to comprehend the sudden turn of the tide the fight had taken. 

“Enough” a cold voice said calmly from behind you, but that wasn’t enough to stop you, the knight choked out, raising his saber as he was readying to remove your grip 

“I said ENOUGH” the now icy voice boomed, knocking you out of your tangent and releasing the leader. You dropped your saber, one hand snaked to your chest as the other raised to touch your hot cheek, you needed to feel yourself, make sure you were here, that you hadn’t completely turned into something you were not.

It was a grave mistake you had made. You staggered back to look to where the voice had come from, you met a stone cold gaze, a man stood in a general uniform. His eyes were blue and held the warmth of space itself. He had tamed orange hair, presenting himself highly as he looked to you with unfeeling insecurity. 

“What in the bloody hell are you doing Ren” the man spoke, his words ending sharply as he tried to contain his anger. Ren looked to the man, his rage not seizing before he turned his gaze to you 

There it was again. Fear. You had bested the Supreme Leader in front of some of his troops. Unless he took this as a great opportunity to train you, you had assumed that your life was ready to fall into a sharp downhill tumble. 

With quick steps he approached you, fists clenched as you backed yourself into a wall between a stormtroooper and maintenance worker. You felt the fear’s flame grow larger eyes your eyes darted between the aggravated general, and enraged Knight 

“Kylo- Supreme leader- Master! I-“ you began but was cut short as he roughly grabbed hold of your forearm, his grip only tightening further and further, threatening to snap the bone 

“Giving my apprentice her physical assessment” the robotic voice said cooly, not directly addressing the officer. As he pulled you shoulder to shoulder to him, facing the general 

“Control your pet ren-“ the man began, his body tensing a bit as he raised his chin, it looked as though he was being raised by a string “-supreme leader” the man chocked out, correcting himself. 

He merely hummed in reply, dragging down the hall along with him, the motionless people in the hall bouncing back to life to assume their normal work duties, a almost silent hum coming from their collective chatter. 

You walked for what felt like forever, his grip only got tighter, two stormtroopers picked up behind you as you turned into a corridor, one you were quite familiar with as the prison corridor. He shoved you into an open room, one that seemed similar to the interrogation one

You could understand his embarrassment and rage, but you also thought it of a master to be delighted by such a finding in an apprentice. Then again he was no master, merely a boy.

He let go of your hand, ripping the lightsaber from his own belt, and throwing it to the floor. You dropped to your knees as a sign of respect to him as your superior. He removed his helmet. His scar ridden face an intense scowl as his void-like eyes bored into the sight of you. 

You winced as he ignited his saber, he held it up, then quickly brought it down to destroy your beloved weapon. You let out a small cry, the memories attached to the weapon seeming to scream out to you as the metal fizzled and sparked. 

You gulped down a lump in your throat, your eyes threatening to spill a tear over the brim of your waterline. 

You let your body fold over as you bowed your head away from him, not wanting to face the sight. “I’m sorry master” you whispered, closing your eyes to recollect yourself, doubt clouding on whether this suicide plan was even worth the trouble 

“Who do you think you are” the low tone of the man growled out, at least he sounded human without the mask. 

“Nothing sir” you murmured “a mere apprentice”

“A mere apprentice is not capable of such things” his voice boomed, causing you to sink down into your subordinate stance 

“Get out” he seethed, allowing you to look up, he had turned away from you, but you took note to his gloved hand that traced his neck 

You rose quickly, turning to the door but his voice made you freeze before you were allowed to be escorted back 

“We will deal with your incompetence at a later time” you simply nodded, turning away as you were grabbed by a stormtrooper and escorted back to your quarters.

Kylo’s POV  
_____________________<>_____________________

The supreme leader sat in his quarters. Head heavy in his hands as he breathed. That’s all he could manage to do in the moment, visions of being raised by his neck seemed to taunt him. He wrapped his hands around his neck, tracing the soreness of the untouched skin 

He had ordered a background check on her though nothing came up from it. She was virtually invisible, and yet so well trained. He bounced his leg up and down, his thoughts overriding him as he lost himself in thought 

He needed her allegiance, he was the reigning Sith- the reigning leader of the first order. A likely successor was imminent. Though he preferred one of his own blood, a starter was good. 

His head raced, she was too experienced for her visual youth, she carried herself in a way where he felt he could crush her with one blow. But her mind, her walls that retained all the information he wanted, all of what he needed. Those were strong, impenetrable with how he was moving forward he needed to break them down, or find the key to get inside 

A punishment was underway no doubt, she had outright embarrassed her and words spread like wildfire. A public display was inbound. 

A smile crept onto his seemingly permanent scowl. 

...All according to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, TROS really threw a wrench into this plot line. But it will all be the same in the end. So get ready for a rollercoaster!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Feedback is always welcomed, happy reading and thanks!


	6. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week’s passing your are finally seemingly forgiven as Kylo Ren calls you in for a meeting with some high ranking officials

A week had past since tour force outburst. You had continued following a strict schedule, sent to you by whom you presumed to be under the jurisdiction of the Supreme Leader. 

On the topic of the supreme leader, you were a bit annoyed by his lack of presence. He had not said a word to you, called no meeting to discuss what your training regimen was, nor did you ever receive your highly anticipated punishment 

With how the buzzing of the supreme leader’s beat down, you had been treated differently by nines, and his alternate shift partner, whom you called Kal. It was short for a word in your native language that meant cold, which was how she always seemed 

You were sat at the edge of a training room, in clothes easily moveable for training purposes. A sports bra and mandated leggings. You had been training with Nines mostly, the trooper talked to you a bit more than usual as he had to get accustomed with you in order to teach you basic stormtrooper fighting tactics. Hand to hand combat. 

Nines, you had learned was a corporal, explaining why being assigned to you was such a disappointment. He was called off for field combat, replaced by Kal who was a regular trooper, not given the opportunity of battle as she was commonly guarding her higher ups. 

You took a drink from your water canteen, the sight of a man in black under armor appeared. The bright blonde hair and rich colored skin gave you an instant indication of who it was approaching 

“Nines” you greeted with a smirk. He only grunted a hello, still not accustomed to being called something other than his identification number. 

“Ren” said the man, clearing his throat a bit at the nickname he had stuck to him, most likely a habit picked off of you “The supreme leader I mean. Has requested your presence in Conference room B-2” he huffed, beginning to fasten on his white clad armor 

A shiver crawled down your spine at the mention of him. Nines stood, body armor on and helmet in his grasp “I warn you it’s a packed meeting-“ he paused clearing his throat, his eyes darting to your feet as if he shouldn’t be telling you this “All Commander and higher ranks are attending” he said, slipping his helmet on 

You gave him a displeased look at the news “Guess I’m pretty high ranked huh?” You joked, cracking a grin at the man, he stared silently, you could feel the intensity radiating off of him, you could probably sense it without the force in all honesty.

You huffed at the silent response, slipping on a mandated training sweater over your exposed body, following suit as you fastened a cape around yourself, you sat, and began fastening your boots when you felt a presence behind you. Nines looked different and it completely startled you when the trooper took the hair tie out of your hair and began pulling it back into a uniform bun

“Nines, what the Kark are you doing?” you stated, quickly finishing up with your boots, but not straying from the trooper as the hands on your locks felt soothing 

“Guess again” nines said, poking his head into your vision. “Kal?” You asked quietly, earning your a small hum from behind which you assumed to be confirmation. The trooper finished and you smiled a bit “Aww you like me you really do” you said tauntingly, winking to the trooper before making your way to the conference room, having kept the supreme leader long enough you supposed.

You smiled a bit, even if you were walking into a death trap, your hand couldn’t help but trace your head, and the neat, scratch that. Flawless bun that rested low on your skull, you couldn’t help but think of your assigned troopers as friends. Sure they were stern, a little rough around the edges. But they proved to enjoy your presence, at least a little bit, a tiny little bit, teensy tiny little bit. 

You allowed yourself to disassociate from your happy thoughts, your features turning stoic, a new trick you had taken up as a thought during meditation. If you were a blank slate you would be able to feel and sense whenever the becoming emotions were to override you, and thus be able to stop it more quickly. 

You adjusted your posture, inching up your chin as placing your hands behind you back as you walked to the door of the conference room. You barely shared a glance with the troopers before the hiss of the door opening sounded off, allowing you to retreat from the hall into the conference space. 

Speaking of which the conference room was incredibly large. A black interior with a long table remained dead center, you felt all eyes flicker on you, all the eyes of the high ranking officials in the first order were craned on you- All the most important people in the galaxy, it would take a lot to swallow down your ebbing fear. 

“T-1138” a voice said, tone oddly smooth. Your head snapped at the sight of Ren, standing to attention at the head of the table “come here” you cleared your throat with a small nod, heading over to his side with a false, yet lifting confidence 

He turned and continued whatever the meeting was about, talking about plans for expanding their rule on a planetary system that was on the brink of the outer rim.

“Supreme leader” a cool voice, spoke out in the momentary pause of Ren’s speech. You looked to view the man who had spoken up, a general it seemed, the one from your outburst. You couldn’t recall his name, but upon viewing him and his freshly pressed general uniform you assumed he was important. 

“Are we- going to address it?” The man said, a sudden out of character hesitance pricked his cold tone as the knight seemingly glared to him past his mask 

“What was that Hux?” The sharp, deep words asked, though his tone allowed for the presumption that he was not wanting the man to repeat himself 

“The girl” another one piped up, a commander it seemed, middle aged, and with grey, receding hair. His tone was nervous, taking the general’s outspoken habits as an excuse of his own. 

The force user lost his patience all to quickly, not even taking the time to torture the man as he lifted him with an invisible hand and bringing his fingers to a close, a horrific snap sounding throughout the now quiet room 

In the silence, you could pick up the sound of the knight’s labored breathing, letting the room’s officials sit with the body before the knight motioned for the lifeless man to be taken away

“Anymore questions?” The deep, robotic modifier spoke up, reassuming his upright and tall stature of professionalism. The room was silent, the leader sighed finally, placing a heavy hand on your shoulder which caused your eyes to shoot back to him, your body turning out as well to face him and the officials seated. 

“This is T-1138. She came to us as a petty thief, but sensitive to the force.” He said, reluctant to even speak before the people. His grip tightened as he breathed to speak again “She has- proved to be fit for the role of apprentice” he said, eyes shooting to you as they picked you apart with their eyes. 

“Young, and capable. I expect you all to see her as an equal, _even_ if she cannot seem to have common sense” you tensed, there it was, the beginning of your reprimanding. 

“For the Taruk system. T-1138 will be joining our ground forces, the galaxy is unaware of her presence, which allows us to easily exploit the government’s ranks” he piled on further, watching closely to the officials, again, none seemed to protest 

He hummed in delight “Dismissed” he stated simply, the room remained frozen for a moments after the order. Than sprang to life with the screeching of chairs on the floor, shuffling of papers and the low hum of whispers. You noted the officials seemed far from pleased as they left. 

“Training in the East wing gym. 1600” hours a rich voice spoke, close to your ear. You could feel the ends of his hair brushing on your shoulder before the the shifting sound of leather and a silhouette of the man with a helmet in his hand allowed you to fully take in his words. And his close proximity.. 

You took in your empty surroundings, the bustle of people had finally thinned to nothing, which allowed you to sit nicely in your silent revelation. You sighed, finally finding it suitable to go out into the hall, which a stormtrooper followed you down, tagging to your side, something you only became comfortable with as they picked up a mid conversation from a point where you had stopped this morning. Nines. 

You sat and meditated in your quarters for a bit, a whisper chilling your thoughts. You didn’t know what it spoke, or who’s it belonged to. But it communicated to you in a way that seemed so familiar. You were at ease with the voice, it didn’t pose any threat, just another voice in you head that poked in on your thoughts 

Training had begun at last. Well the training time had begun, but you were practically still in your quarters as you raced to gym closest to your master’s quarters. You entered, wearing the mandated bra and trainer’s shorts. The room was more full than you preferred, cluttered with off duty officers and high ranking stormtroopers, though of course without any armor. 

“T-1138” a harsh voice stuck into the air, you sighed, turning to see Ren standing impatiently outside a door marked as ‘private’. You went over to him, eyes lowering like a guilty animal. You opened your mouth to speak, pondering over your words as you hesitated. Just shutting your mouth instead 

“I assume you are aware of your poor time management. It will not go unnoticed” he murmured, entering the labeled room, to which you followed blindly. 

The room was far less extraordinary than you inspected, a lingering scent of iron and sweat reigned supreme, but you didn’t mind to too much. The smell complimented the black interior, high walls and gym mats that lied rested. You also took note of the plastic pipes and wooden sticks lined on display against the back wall 

“First, for your lateness. Plank as I tell you our schedule” you forced back a groan, simply nodding as you got down to your knees, you put your weight on your forearms, the strain beginning as you put your legs out behind you. 

Ren watched you silently for a good ten seconds, no doubt wanting to exasperate the length of your punishment. “We will be dealing first with behavioristic training. How to behave while on missions, and the tasks expected of you. Then,” he paused, you assumed looking down on you as his pacing stopped. You let out a little grunt, your core shaking as you continued to wobble in your strong stance 

“Then we will do physical training. Saber fighting and force control seem to be at the back of my mind right now. So we will be doing a simple self defense for your mission” he hummed. You faltered a bit, wondering if his end sentence meant you were able to alleviate the pressure set into your body. You moved your leg up to disassemble from you position, but a light kick of a boot to your hip allowed you to realize Ren’s intentions 

_“Sheb“_ you strained an insult to the man under your breath. Causing his pacing boots to suddenly freeze. You silenced yourself, the only sound being you staggered breathing 

“Alright up.” He finally commanded, allowing you to fall completely with a heavy sigh. You got up following, breathing heavily and standing upright with you arms behind your back 

“Manneristics come along way, my young apprentice. Especially for this mission” you emitted a small nod in response from him, a devious grin planted on his face at your blind compliance. You didn’t understand what he found to be amusing 

“For this planetary system’s social hierarchy, I need you to blend in, use the rules around here heavily as a guideline to how you will spy there” another nod came from you, earning a stretched grin from him. 

“You seem to have been forgetting your place these past days.” He noted, eyes peeling you apart as he checked your uniform up and down, earning an uneasy feeling to wash over your “Speak when spoken to. Have a sense of those above you, commander” his voice accentuating the title. Your lips curled up a bit, a new title how exciting. 

You spaced off a bit looking to the floor with a smile, this would mean you had a bragging right over your newly made friends. Truly, you’d be above them in ranking. You were torn from fantasy land as a gloved hand grabbed hold of your jaw tightly, earning a groan in protest and pain from you 

“Most of all don’t embarrass me” the man said, obviously still caught up in the events of next week. You bit your lip “Yes master” you stated, quieter at the bubbling fear that sprouted in your stomach 

His fingertips dig down for a a few more second, his dark eyes fixing you frozen in your spot as you had no other option to stare back. Then your gaze traveled to his freckles, then his fleshy gash that was lined with scar tissue, running across half of his face. The moment your eyes went to his lips, his grip tightened, causing you to look back to his eyes, and he still remained there, staring. 

He let go, pushing you back a bit before turning his gaze completely from you, heading to the poles lining the back wall. You let a breath escaped, one you didn’t know you were holding in before you realized how sweaty your palms were, how much your heart was beating, and your flushed face. 

You let your fingertips glide up to your heated cheeks before a plastic looking pole was thrown into your grasp. You fumbled with it before finally catching it, the impact of it against your chest causing you to verbally let out a breath of air out. 

You saw Ren, standing in front of you, he let you examine the stick a bit before taking the stick and holding it away from you and holding it close to him as if it were a prized possession. 

“Get used to these, you will be using these as long as you are in training under me” he grunted. “Let’s say we’re on one of the planet’s in the Taruk system, you’re under cover” he paused mid sentence, smirking “and they sense something wrong with you. A guard comes up-“ he demonstrated, walking behind you “And tries to detain you” he said, gliding his arms around you and then sandwiching your body between his own, and the trainer’s stick. “How do you get out without drawing other’s attention”

You hesitated at the hands on scenario, taking a second to ponder over your situation, a move that earned you a rude awakening as Ren pulled the pole to your mid torso, under your breasts, gaining a tighter hold on you

“Thinking in a situation like this is not an option” he warned venomously

You replied by springing into action, first with physical strength. You noticed your arm’s disadvantage as they were pinned at your sides. You planted your foot into the ground, trying to push against the pole in hopes that he would drop it and you’d be free. The action in turn led to you yelping in pain as the pole dug aggressively into your skin under your own weight, and Ren tugging back on the pole even more. You eased into his chest, trying to alleviate the pain in your torso though he just pulled it tighter 

“If I was your captor you would’ve been dead by now” he grunted, which summoned an eye roll for you “ _Lucky me I’m not stuck with you then_ ” you grumbled, a lot more comfortable in the moment to speak out to him. Even if it proved to be “unprofessional”...

You tryed to squirm down out of his grasp, but to no avail as the pole stopped right under your bust. You adjusted your footing, stomping on his foot over and over. You could hear his ragged breaths above you “I would’ve already called for backup” he grunted, adding fuel to the fire. 

You did your best to think. You elevated to the tips of your feet, sucking in your stomach so their was room for you to move a bit better. Then, in a fluid motion you slammed your head back into his jaw. You felt the pole fall to your feet, him grabbing his jaw with a grunt of pain 

“Good-“ he began, shooting you a small glare “I know you can run, but I need you thinking like that first. Not as a last resort.” He reprimanded. You nodded, your eyes shining smugly as you looked at him caress his chin before ordering you back to position for another round 

You went through three more training exercises, one where he grabbed you, and you had to find a way to get out of his hold. The next where you had to challenge him face on with physical strength, the only one you really had no qualities remotely capable of passing in comparison to him, you did what you must and kneed his groin, an action he did not particularly take kindly to and addressing it as “cheating”. 

Lastly your arms were tied behind you, and you had to stay completely out of his grip for a two minute total. This routine you had nailed quite perfectly as it was the way you escaped their first low security prison- well, sort of. 

The supreme leader huffed out, working a sweat onto his forehead as he called the day’s end. You on the other hand were almost completely drenched in sweat, your head hurt from impact, and you body was sore from being roughly grabbed and manhandled 

“Go over the techniques before our departure tomorrow at 0700 hours. Make sure you’re fully prepared for the day, you will be briefed on the ship” he reminded, you replied with a nod again, gathering your rag and water bottle, before you were fully dismissed Ren had notified you of your new quarters.

It was in the western sector of the ship, to the right of a main hangar. It was in the commander bay, which meant you weren’t going to be treated like the enemy any longer. 

You turned to Ren as he toweled his sweat “Thank you” you said sincerely, there wasn’t much good from the outside view as you had been taken down and bruised more times then you though were possible. But the training had opened your eyes to how physically weak you had become with force isolation. You were happy to be working on it again. 

The man turned to you “0700 hours” he reminded. 

“0700 master.” You confirmed turning out of the private room. The training area was nearly empty besides a few stragglers whom were just starting up their workout regimens, probably troopers who’s shifts had just ended. You turned out and began walking down the cold hall, the temperature proved a soothing clash to your body heat 

_Kylo Ren_ you thought. Man of many words 

You arrived at the commander bay, the hall was empty. You couldn’t remember the last time you actually were able to lay eyes on a commander. You looked around a bit, pausing in the middle of the hall, a bit taken aback by its quiet serenity. 

Tiredness tugged you down as you concluded it best to greet your new neighbors some other time. You body yelled out in protest as you walked again, the pumping adrenaline seeming to have died down and your injuries began surfacing in a new light. A painful one 

You looked to the key you had received “C-1” you hummed out, going to the first door which you had presumed to be one. You scanned the key and a little buzz sounded, the hum of a overhead door humming as it displayed the room in front of you. God was it beautiful. 

You watched a stormtrooper approach, the soldiers steps being almost silent down the hallway. They stopped behind you, just hovering over you. You shifted your gaze from your room, uncomfortably noting their stare as you cleared your throat a bit. Picking up immediately this was not a person you knew. They nodded, then turned to face the hall, blaster to their chest as they just stood in position, guarding. 

You couldn’t exactly say you were happy to be babysat, but as long as he was posted outside you were fine with it. You stepped in, shutting the door behind you as you took in the quarters. It wasn’t black, a shock to you. Instead it was a dark grey, somehow accenting the abyss of space more. You had a small kitchen area, and a two person dining table beside it. 

You wandered and found you had your own sectioned off bedroom as well, along with a bathroom. You took this opportunity to unwind, taking a shower to alleviate yourself of your day’s troubles and grime. You examined your wounds, welts and bruising showing up, and sensitive to the hot water that poured onto your body. 

You changed into a towel, then into a mandated night gown, slipping into the room and into the protection of the bed’s covers. You let out a small moan, the mattress cradled your aching body like a dream as you finally allowed yourself to close your eyes, falling mindlessly into a much needed slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Think this is my longest chapter yet even though the pacing of it all is a bit rushed which I sincerely apologize for 
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback as it is much appreciated!!


	7. Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a half chapter where the reader is readying for her first mission while apart of the First order.

You opened your eyes to a room no lighter then the night previous. Sleep and ache courses through your body, trying to keep you planted into the bed for just a little while longer. A sigh escaped your throat, as you turned over to see the time. 

It was 4 in the morning, a time that seemed crazy early to you considering your body’s willingness to get up. You hummer a bit, slipping out of the covers, and readjusting the bed so you had something nice to come home to- whenever you did come home that is.

You peeled away from the sight of your comfortable bed. Moving to the main sector of your living quarters. You looked around with tired eyes, the strip of window that looked out to the abyss of space could’ve held you captive forever, but you knew you had to go over your training. 

You first though, wanted to slay another beast, your hunger. 

Wandering into the kitchen you checked to see what accommodations you had to work with. You opened the fridge, nothing was in there, not even a scratch on the shelving to indicate it had been used before. You hummed with annoyance, taking your gaze elsewhere as you began searching the cabinets, 

Silverware, cups, bowls, plates, alcohol. You stopped to observe the fine wine and other glass bottles secured for flight. A smile flicked on your lips, the presence of the beverages was fully noted. 

Finally you came upon some dehydrated food containers, sifting through each of them before finally deciding on some oats. Solid food was a bliss you somehow forgot, you could feel the fullness of a high impact meal. 

You sat at your small table, taking out your holopad finally to check up on your tasks besides the main mission.

Clicking one of the transmission buttons your days requests were displayed in front of you. You read carefully as you were given the needs of what to bring. You knew the obvious water and blaster protection, though the thought of your destroyed saber sent a wrenching emptiness inside of your stomach. 

Your eyes fell on one particular order, you were to bring leg garters to conceal weapons, a no brainer, but was instructed to wear your lightest weight training clothes, whatever that meant. You swallowed your curiosity, still noting that you had around 2 hours before your call time. But alas, it didn’t hurt to get an early start in your readying for the mission.

You left your plate out, the excitement for the day ahead fueling your procrastination. You felt that you reminisced too much on the past, but the events launching you back into action reminded you too much of the life you had last led. 

You moved to the bathroom, brushing your hair into a low, and loose ponytail to give the poor follicules a break from their uniform tight bun 

You pulled on the sports bra and a pair of small shorts, they were the most mobile and lightweight, though it did feel a bit uncomfortable to be wearing the equivalent of undergarments around such high class personnel. You brushed it off as just being instructions 

Finally you parted from the bathroom and made your way to the door, you had collected your leg garter which successfully tucked in a small blaster. You grabbed a cloak as well, slipping it over yourself so you could walk through the cold halls without freezing your ass off and showing your curvature to the entire ship. 

You left, fingertips gaining sweat at the exciting thoughts that couldn’t be stopped from creeping into your mind. You knew all about the system and the training you had for it. But you never really came to realize the full amount of what you’d be doing while on the mother planet. Either way you continued out of the commander quarters and out to hangar 3

You arrived the hangar with no further insight then to keep an eye out for Ren. A person you didn’t spot in the sea of stormtroopers already loading for the mission, it seemed as though they weren’t expecting a peaceful negotiation with how many bataillions were being sent out. 

You knew you were near a half hour early, but your mind had kept you too awake and ready to not be there at least a little early. A hand gripped your shoulder, you noticed it’s black gloved fingers, turning with a smile in expectancy of it being Ren. 

When you saw the bright whiteness of trooper armor it caught you by surprise, but the grey armor decorating him as a corporal, as well as a black blaster smudge on his chest indicated to you that it was none other then your friend, “Nines!” You gasped a bit, pulling the begrudging trooper in for a hug, much to his dismay 

“Hands off, can’t make my boys think I’ve gone soft” he mumbled pressing a gloved hand to the back of his neck, under the helmet’s lip. “Then tell them it was under a commanders order” you said with a sly smile, implying to the man of your new rank. He shrugged a bit, though you liked to imagine he was smiling under his helmet. 

“It’s great we finally get a mission together huh? Though I doubt ground forces are able to be in the presence of the supreme leader” nines said, you could tell his impression on your master wasn’t one of very high likeness. 

You heard the uniform stepping as troopers approached, you and nines alike turned at the approaching supreme leader, as well as a fiery haired General at his tail. You took this as a cue to get moving to the ship. Turning to nines, you smiled at him 

“Guess I should get going huh?” You chimed, nines gave a small nod and a sigh. He grabbed your hand, squeezing it a bit to show his sincerity “Stay stay alright hot shot?” He said. You gave him a playful salute, branching off to meet with the general and the knight 

You approached the ship, the once again masked Ren giving you a nod in acknowledgement, while the general simply left you with an icy stare. You followed them still onto Kylo’s command ship where a pilot and four stormtroopers stood ready for command. 

You took the place in, it was small but homey in a sense. You sat in the converse quarters while Hux talked about system routes with the pilot, and the game plan again with kylo. 

You couldn’t help but feel like all you were doing was twirling your thumbs, but the lurching of the ship finally booting up to get out of the base made you a bit more confident in what you were doing. 

Ren made a start for the common quarter, his mask directed at you as you simply looked on at him where his eyes should be. He took a seat next to you, the sound of him clearing his throat was distorted horribly under his mask 

“Can you take that off for the ship ride-“ you piped up quickly in referencing to the mask, which earned you a concerned glance from the uptight general “Not to offend you master- but it calms my nerves more to talk to a human then a- creature” you cringed a bit at your own titling “like I said no offense” you mustered out

A sigh escaped the man’s lips, and you could still see the craned look of hux’s gaze resting on your face with a certain respect. Either that or he thought you were completely mad. 

Kylo surprisingly obliged as he took off his mask, the hissing sound of air a bit welcoming as the knight looked at you now without a blinder in the way. You’d much rather be glared at and reprimanded by himself then by something in a mask. You know it made him happy to wear as it, as you presumed, fueled his self confidence in being a confiding reader

“T-1138” Ren addressed you smoothly “The planetary system of Taruk is ruled by the kingdom house of-“ you cut him off with a sigh “Dont worry master I’ve been paying attention at your meetings, all I really need to know is about what I’m required to do.” You stayed proudly. Ren shot you an unpleased look but ultimately gave in as you saw his robed body relax a bit. 

“Take your cloak off” he said simply, eyeing the sliver of darkness where you would be exposed. You gnawed at the side of your mouth but made no move to go against his orders, you knew what he had requested as a mission obligation. So with that you unclamped the cloak and folded it to tuck under your arm. The burning sensation of eyes on your body was prevalent but didn’t quite bother you enough to speak against it 

Ren, after a long break to “asses your outfit” looked up to you again “We have been in contact with a girl on the planet who shows similar features to you, her family is involved with the first order so her allegiance is no doubt. You will take her place in the palace hours for arrival, you will be gathering as much information of their negotiation assessments and will be reporting back to us. Is that clear?” He said, such seniority and honest understanding to the situation was not a thing you would’ve pegged on him. 

“Alright..” you said, clenching your jaw a bit at the anticipation of what was really expected of you during this mission. He silently received a bundle of cloth from the red haired general who oddly smiled to you with an underlying smugness. Ren looked back to you, handing you the clothes, the corner of his mouth twitched a bit, the emotion was unknown to you for the most part 

“You will be the servant in waiting by the king’s side” he said finally, a servant wasn’t all that bad. You couldn’t seem to wrap your head around why they took so long to fully explain your role 

“A slave girl” the general piped in, his smile now reaching a noticeable size “The Taruks do not see them as living beings, rather, things to extort and use.” He said again finally, which flattened your happiness a bit, causing for a frown on your features “It’s all we could get ahold of” Ren chimed in finally 

You could see why the girl was so willing to skip out on a day. Even if it meant partnering up with the first order....

Just your luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness, I wanted to get something out today but couldn’t find a way to get to it besides cutting it in half, so tomorrow’s will be like this as well. But I can promise after that it will be a nice beefy chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!!


	8. Oh What a Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are sent into the action of the first order as a spy. Little do you know what lies ahead

A buzz of annoyance clipped your thoughts as you heard the smugness of the men creep in. You held the cloth bundle tighter before giving in with a sigh. You stood up and began your path to the bathroom to change, but not hesitating first to send the two a crude gesture, though it seemed now they wanted to shy away with reddened faces.

You Entered the bathroom, seeing the clothes held up allowed you to believe you didn’t necessarily have to change out of the clothes your wore now. After getting them on you were left with a shimmery indigo scarf you didn’t know what to do with. 

You glanced to yourself in the mirror. The outfit was no doubt hand sewn, it was all earthy brown tones, it included a layered skirt that was short to only cover your shorts with one leg but lengthened with a sheer veil almost down to your ankle. The top was definitely not your style. You had to take your sports bra off as it was a very sheer tube top, all essentials were covered, and a few dangling jewelry that you assumed was to show the class of the person who obtained you. 

You walked back out to the common area, eyes immediately donning on the initial figures of both Hux and Ren. You knew by now from the windows the ship was out of hyperspace and en route to the planet so at least you would be landing soon enough. 

“I don’t know what to do with this” You said as you held out the rich colored scarf. You felt highly uncomfortable and you felt the treatment was a bit of resentment from kylo as he seemed to be enjoying putting you through this, though Hux seemed to be more then delighted as well.

Ren made no move to approach you to help, you could at least be happy with the fact that his helmet was off. He glanced quickly at you this time, trying make up some time for the long strained stare he held last time. You saw the uptight red head now approach you, he delicately took the scarf from your hands before glancing at Ren 

“If I’m not mistaken” the cool, proud voice of the General slices through the silence before he cleared his throat a bit “It’s a headscarf. The natives are very adamant that with the arrival of foreigners, their faces are to be covered as a sense of security.” He said, his rigid uptight posture reflected nicely with the tone his voice took up. 

He offered the scarf back to you and you send him a small nod. You peeled away from the again and began with wrapping your head in the scarf. Hux came up to inspect you, his jaw reflecting his displeasure as he clenched and unclenched. He raised his pale fingers up, but hesitated as you made eye contact “if I may?” He offered, to which you replied quickly with a nod 

The uptight general began to adjust the scarf, pulling it up around your nose and forehead to leave only the eyes exposed. He untwined some long hanging jewels similar to the ones on your top. You noticed the building aggravation of Ren as he simply sat, his body far too rigid as he glared daggers at both you and Hux, though it wasn’t the first time

You nodded a thank you to the man before turning to the couch and sitting a person width apart beside Kylo. Who remained too tense for you not to notice “So uh, what will I do once we land?” You questioned a bit tentatively. Hux looked as though he wanted to explain, though the sound of the almighty ruler beside you seemed to allow him for a cause to stay quiet 

“As soon as we land you will leave the ship. Escorts of the first order will be able to get you inside the palace. Just stay by the grand ruler and relay any information back to me” he said gruffly. “Us” Hux quickly corrected him, shooting a tiny glare at the thought of not being seen as a higher up. 

You sighed as the two began to bicker, their boyish charm wearing off quickly as the annoyance of it grew very rapidly 

Finally the ship had landed. You nodded a goodbye to the two men, to which they did the same. You neared the drop of the ship, a smaller ramp to exit on the opposite side to the main exit so that your presence would go mostly unnoticed. 

Like Ren said, there were two men dressed lavishly in indigo armor waiting for your arrival. They also wore head scarves to the same degree as yours, covering everything but their hard gaze. 

You exited the ramp with a high stride of confidence, the two instead of tailing you, went in front of you, their staffs crossing in front not only to protect your safety, but more dilute your identity 

You followed the two as you took in your surroundings, it was a lavish town, sandy, yet filled with indigo foliage that seemed to dot the terrain like small galaxies. You approached a kingdom, a garnished door near the back end was left unprotected. The men led you to approach the door, and you watched with an entranced gaze.

You were pushed inside with a small Yelp before the door was shut behind you, the men seemingly staying outside. You looked to the area, it seemed but a hallway. You entered further, keeping mostly quiet besides the padding of your feet on the floor. You turned into a room where the faint sound of hushed chatter 

You were greeted by the sight of many girls, it seemed their species remained either human or Mirialan. They stared at you for a second before you were approached by a yellow skinned girl who gave an outburst of giggles “Lexmia!” The girl exclaimed, grabbing your arm and tugging you down a bit, she kissed your exposed temple, the fabric on her face separated her lips from your skin. 

You felt like you were thrown headfirst into a life that was not your own as the girls huddled around with splayed chatter. “Snuck out with men again?” one giggled, childishly bumping against you “Haven’t you heard of our visitors?? First order officials” one said, their tone implying deviancy “I heard they’re hot” one in the back chimes, causing an explosion of giggles throughout the girls. Their spirits seemed to not be crushed even with their evident situation in enslavement 

You couldn’t help but feel the resentment towards your supervisors to be lifted as you started to laugh along with the girls. But still you knew you had a mission to attend to. 

A man, his head covered in the scars as well entered the area. All the girls were silenced as they stood towards him, arms placed at their sides, so you mirrored their actions and did the same. He garnished indigo robes to match the scarf, beaded jewel strings were strung diagonally over his chest. You could see the movement of his smile into a genuine smile as he looked to the girls, and more specifically, you 

“Ah, Lexmia!” He greeted, the girls seemed rigid, you could sense the fear radiating off of him. But the genuineness of the man made you question their anxiousness “The grand ruler is requesting your services” he said, stepping towards you and offering a green hand. You glanced to the girls, their eyes shining with alert as they all started to you. 

You took the man’s hand as he led you away from the group. You walked down the polished corridors, a hand slipping around your waist as you walked. You looked to the man, and he looked at you with a smile. You cleared your throat and the man ushered you against your body. You quickly parted from him and he looked at you, confused. “Lex are you feeling well?” The man questioned, grabbing hold of your wrist. You panicked a bit, hesitating as you came to a stop outside a set of large, Crystal doors. 

“Just uh- nervous at the presence of the first order” you said, excusing yourself from being an entirely different person. The man, who’s still remained unknown to you, caressed your jawline, smiling a bit before patting your face

“No need to worry. They’re merely overdressed children playing with items from their parents closets. The shoes of the empire is too big to fill, we have a plan that will greatly suffice in their downfall” he said. He looked into your eyes, leaning in closer and closer, he swooped in for a kiss but you quickly sent him off with a smack. 

The man held a hand to his covered face, a scoff escaped his lips as he turned to you with evident anger “Sir- I apologize, my nerves just-“ you began, but were silenced by the opening of the doors. A man who’s species remained unknown to you stepped out, he reminded you of the Keed, his strong features resembling that. He had thick indigo robes with many shimmering scarves and jewels dousing it. His headdress was extravagant with many layers and hanging tassels with beaded jewelry. 

The man accompanying you swiftly bowed, when you hesitated to do the same he roughly tugged you down to your knees “know your place girl” he harshly whispered. The Grand ruler stood in front of you before he simply waved the man off, his attention on you 

“Come now beautiful Lexmia, show our visitors what Karukian beauties really look like.” He grabbed your shoulder as you were escorted along with him down a corridor. You kept your head low and evaluated the arms the guards possessed. You tailed the ruler, processing the information you had learned. 

“Master” you hesitated, not knowing the titles the planet used. “Speak to me Lexmia” the man cooed, ushering you to him with his hand. You caught up to his side, glancing at the immediate light ahead of your sights. “I was wondering what these first order men wanted” you said, testing the waters of questioning. The man only hummed as he considered your words “They want to liberate our system, for a large chunk of money they want to provide us with protection in exchange for resources and the complete control of three of our planets. They are reasonable, but foolish to think after killing our people and terrorizing half my system that I will just bend to the will because of a mere threat” he spoke, obviously snapping a bit at the thought 

You shifted uncomfortably beside him, as a person approached from the corridor “All troops are stationed sir, the first order and troops are approaching now. We are awaiting your next orders” the woman said, you peered to her, something strikes familiarity in her attire, then it hit you like a pound of bricks. She was wearing a resistance jacket. The mission was about to be ambushed by resistance fighters 

“Thank you captain. Come along Lexmia let us greet our guests” he said, leading you forwards. 

The sight of Ren and Hux came into view. They were surrounded by dozens of stormtroopers, their white armor glistened in the planet’s suns light. Your eyes widened as you knew you had zero time to tell your master of what you heard. So instead you waited, waited to see if they were smarter than they looked and picked up the presence of the fighters 

Hux immediately made eyes contact with you, he was sweating in his pressed garbs. “Grand ruler. An honor it is to make your acquaintance” the red head greeted. “Same to your general, and of course to you majesty” the man said, nodding towards Ren, who seemed not the least bit interested in what was going on. 

“I’m sure you’re aware of why you’re here. There is a-“ “There is an ancient temple here from the times of the Old Republic. The first order sees to it is seized immediately” Ren spoke quickly, butting into the general’s speech. 

“Yes I’m afraid I’m aware of that” the Grand ruler began before pushing you forwards towards the men “This is one of my finest women. Consider her a gift for our, our partnership” the ruler said, a smile shining on his face. You approached the two hesitantly before bowing your head and taking a place at Ren side. 

You knew you needed to alert them, it was inevitable a fight was going to flourish so you knew what was needed to be done “Master” you began, and both Ren and The Grand Ruler instinctively looked to you “Resistance.” You said coldly, eyeing the Grand Ruler who’s hardened stare was fixated dead on you. The Grand Ruler raised his hand up into a fist and all hell was set to break loose. Stormtroopers immediately went flying as resistance fighters showed themselves, barraging you and your people with endless attacks. 

You varnished you blaster from your leg quickly, shooting at the Ruler who had set route back to his kingdom, he fell, though his body remained moving as guards swooped in to take him to safety. You stepped forwards, looking to follow and kill him “No!” The demanding robotically deep voice of your mentor’s sliced through the blaster fire “Fall back T-1138, it’s out of our control” he growled out.

Of all people you were expecting to order a retreat, the supreme leader was not the one. You could feel his anger, but at the moment you had an odd knack to follow orders. You sighed out, the scarf helping you to breathe a bit through the smoke. You turned on your heel and ran back to where you knew the ship resided. You knew that you had parted ways from the leader as soon as the intensity that was his emotions seemed to disappear from your head. 

The resistance fighters shouted orders to each other, though you felt no aim being target at you which was a bit comforting, but you didn’t want to stay long enough to find out of that would change.

“Well that was one big successful garbage fire” you murmured under your breath, glancing back into the smoke, from the dodging of white armored bodies around your feet you knew the bataillions weren’t very successful. The red gleam of a distant saber gave you a bit of hope for what was to come 

So much for that smooth first mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said this ones one half of the last, so even though it has a high word count the amount of things actually done isn’t too substantial.. lol 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please give me your thoughts so far!


	9. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long waged defeat, you take some time to reflect on your intentions

You ducked in the heavy fire, the docks were definitely going to be a target which you knew, and the training you had with a blaster would only get you so far, so to you it seemed that dodging the armored bodies and staying to the sidelines was your best bet. 

You had caught a glimpse of Hux not too fr ahead, he was escorted by what seemed around eight troopers, which either meant he was very stingy with his protection or that they had accepted this was going to be a loss they suffered

You had just about made it off of the gods forsaken battlegrounds when you heard a shout behind you order you to a stop. 

Cursing under your breath you wedged your blaster between his legs, covered by the sanctity of your skirt, then your arms shot up. An resistance fighter made his way into your peripheral vision before standing in front of you, looking to your face suspiciously 

You feigned the best innocence you could manage, and the fighter seemed to fall victim to your acting as you saw his hard expression soften as he lowered his blaster slightly “What’s your business here?” The man asked, his voice gruff and all in all not matching his soft appearance one bit 

“I am trying to uh follow my masters wishes” you went along with your already pre set story “I was given as a gift by his Grand Ruler, is that not what I’m supposed to?” You asked, eyeing his blaster which he seemed to notice, making it a show as he theatrically put it back into his holster 

He stepped towards you, putting a light hand on your shoulder which you presumed was to be seen as some sort of comfort blanket. “There’s no need for that dear it’s not safe out here for a servant. Go home” he ushered with a smile. You nodded before having a mini stand down with him, you wanted to see him off and away from you, as it seemed he also wanted the same to you. The blaster between your legs wasn’t the most helpful for running purposes unless it was a goal of yours to look like a pregnant bird. 

You problems were answered as the man let out a cry in agony, a heavy breathing sound distorted by a mask became your salvation as the impaled body of the man was slipped off from his sparking red skewer and fell to the floor lifeless. You scrunched your nose at the unpleasant smell of burnt flesh but alas it was the least of your worries. 

Ren nodded towards you, and you gave him a nod in response, a mutual agreement was shared as the two of you both made a break towards the ship before they had finally come to their senses and decided to blow it up.

You felt as the blaster fire was now headed in your direction, though thankfully their aim was just slightly better than your own troopers, who left a lot to be desired 

You huffed, breath quickening as Ren’s gloved fingers intertwined with your own, he took the lead, using a motionless force manipulation, the door to his shuttle was craned open and both of you threw your bodies inside. 

Hux seemed rather displeased, his tough demeanor chipping away a bit at the sight of life threatening conflict. He was sweating, his usually pristine appearance was roughed up a bit with blaster residue, sand, and his hairstyle that had bailed on him by allowing a few strands of hair to fall to his face 

“You imbecile they’re here, go!” The man spat as he looked to the direction of the cockpit. There was a beat of silence, it seemed all blaster fire seemed to cease and you all came to realize how lucky it was to get out unscathed from such a substantial ambush. 

Everything was thrown back into motion as the ship took off immediately without warning, causing you to stumble a bit as you lost your footing. Hux glanced from you to Ren, and your felt a warmth between your fingers disappear as the knight pulled away from your grasp. You hadn’t even noticed you were still holding on to the man 

You don’t think you’ve been this happy to see Hux, you’d never really talked to him outside of business affairs, he didn’t seem like he had really much of a life outside of business. Even though the absence of heat in your hand made your heart throb unexplainably, you thought that it didn’t hurt to pull the redhead in for a hug. 

You stepped forwards, wrapping your arms around the man who stiffened to a board, you pulled back rather quickly, brandishing a smile to the shocked man with an obvious flushed face, which you excused for the heat “I gotta say I’m glad your not dead” you huffed out, beginning to unravel the scarf from your face. You looked between hux and the obviously upset Ren who stood with his fists clenched right enough to break his own hands. “Both of you.” You finally said after a pause.

You excused yourself pretty quickly afterwards, retiring to your quarters to change and rest before you were forced to sit down and listen to the men either argue over why the ambush was the other’s fault, or until it was turned on to you for not giving them the insight of the plans before they walked straight into the trap. 

As you stripped yourself from the lavish scarves and jewels you heard the shouting in the common area began to build. You smirked to yourself, those men were like children with their constant feuding, but other than that you felt confident in saying it was a success. Nobody died and you hadn’t necessarily screwed everyone over. 

You plopped down on the small bed, sighing with relief as you closed your eyes, letting your thoughts wander into how things could’ve turned out or what the little sensual moments between you and others really meant, until you eventually drifted off into a silent sleep.

You jolted awake with a groan, something was calling you again, beckoning you from your unwavering sleep. It was a voice of familiarity, something that hadn’t visited you in a long while. The thought shook you to your core somehow though it wasn’t scary, in more ways then one it proved to be comforting 

Suddenly you shot up, looking around you. You were back in your quarters, your room and back into your sports bra and shorts. How? You didn’t know, but the simple thought made a shiver shoot down your spine so you ultimately chose not to look into it too hard 

You slipped from your bed, checking the time to see it was a mere 6000 hours, which to you meant you couldn’t comfortably confide in sleep without having your sleep schedule completely obliterated.

You couldn’t help but sit in silent darkness to recall the mission. Though you couldn’t help to beat yourself up over things that you could’ve done differently, you at the moment were just happy to be alive. 

You got up off of the bed and out of the room finally, deciding it to be nice to take a breather. You pulled on a cloak, making sure everting was covered and protected you from the cool and unforgiving ship gliding through the endless space. 

Before you were even able to properly lock your room and make your way past the posted stormtrooper before a man dressed in all black approached. He kept his head up and dull grey eyes strained on you. His lips pressed into a tight line, he seemed wildly on edge. His black hair was finely slicked back

“T-1138” the man greeted with a stiff nod “Very nice to meet your acquaintance. I am Commander Barnum. I do hope you consider your life in the First Order, a much better life” he said vaguely, narrowing his eyes at you before not a second later heading off to the end of the lined doors and back to his own room. 

You let a breath out you weren’t quite aware that you were holding in. He was an off little man, though you were none to complain, the people you’d faced during your encounter here couldn’t stand to not surprise you every single day. 

Your mind compelled your to go to Ren’s quarters, you wanted to speak with him, to show your gratitude for what he’s down to train and protect you. Though your mind still warped to your old republic mindset of good vs evil, and though you didn’t want to bend and fall in a downward spiral to the dark one more, he had the balls to take an untrusted prisoner in as an apprentice and you had to give it to him for being brave and very tolerant 

You headed towards your master’s quarters, deciding finally it was time to show your humility to him, he had been more lenient to you over the past day, even if it was under the expense of you being embarrassed half dead with your so very important spy mission 

You hesitated right outside the doors, stiffly stationed troopers remained posted outside the door, not even turning a bit to look your way. You took in a deep breath, smoothing your cape out before finally firmly knocking on the door. You slipped your hands behind your back as you kept your chin up to look presentable enough for him. 

The door was opened quickly, the confused and tired look of Ren’s gaze met yours immediately. He grunted at the sight of you, stepping a bit from the walkway and extending a hand towards his own living area. “Uh come in” he said after your silence to show you weren’t going to speak unless given a bit of hospitality. 

Your eyes dropped to his dark lounge clothes before you nodded as you approached the common room of his living space. He closed the door and followed in behind you, clearing his throat as he quirked a brow while awaiting you to finally open up 

“I just want to say thank you- for uh everything. Saving me, putting up with me, giving me a chance” you conjured up, going him a small smile. You could swear you could feel his aura lighten, a smile formed on his lips a bit and a chuckle escaped him 

“I’ve been given too many chances, maybe you have too. You’re welcome” he mused a bit, approaching his kitchen as he raised a hand to the cabinet “Care for a drink?” He asked to which you nodded. He grabbed two glasses and opened a bottle of scotch. You knew it, he seemed like a scotch type of man. 

He passed you a glass before rummaging through a drawer, eyeing you “I got you something as an apology” he said stiffly, you cocked your head a bit and he offered you a small crystal. You couldn’t help but beam at the sight of it, a kyber crystal.

You took the gift into your clutches, holding it close to your chest before racing forwards and bringing the man in for a hug. He tended up significantly, very sensitive to your physical affection so it seemed. He soon eased into it with a sigh, it wasn’t a moody kid sigh or sassy, it was as if he had let out his former doubts and allowed himself to finally give in to it. 

“Hey Ti” he began, the first time he, or anyone else on this ship had ever called you by something other than your given prisoner identification. He pulled from the hug a bit, you looked into his eyes as you felt your heart rate quicken at the mere sight of him fully paying attention to you. He seemed like a whole different man, no malicious intent or coy motivations of that sort. Just a lost boy trying to find himself 

Ren put a hand on your cheek, which you leaned your head into happily “Thank you” he emphasized with a whisper. Before he seemed to snap out of his daze pulling away before his smile faltered a bit 

“Stay for a couple more drinks?” He offered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as you can tell this is a slow slow burn. A first glance into the future is seen here! Thank you so much for the love it really means the world to me ❤️ This is a shorter chapter as I’ve been very very busy!
> 
> I will be updating this ASAP, for now every other day. I appreciate any and all feedback thanks!!


	10. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You defy some orders in order to ratify your own beliefs

You coughed yourself awake, seemingly choking on nothing besides your own breath. You placed a hand on your chest, eyes shooting open as you looked around to your surroundings, you didn’t remember how you ended up here 

You were sprawled out on a sleek black loveseat, your eyes warily scanned around before you saw the back of what you assumed to be the supreme leader rummaging around his kitchen, and from the smell you could assume he was making himself breakfast. 

Your head rushed a bit at the pulsating headache that resided there after a few too many drinks last night. Your hands were immediately retracted to your body as you checked to make sure you were still modest 

Your cape seemed to be off but at least you were decent, so your mind wandered no further to question you if you had done anything you would now come to regret. 

You felt something poking the side in the side of your bra, you eased the obstruction out, coming to realize it was the crystal gifted to you last night 

A smile lifted onto your face as you gazed at the sacred gem. You immediately stood, much to the dismay of your aching head. You clasped the crystal into your fisted grip. You came into the opening by the kitchen, glancing at the door. 

“Master.” you greeted, your voice cracking a bit at the newly exercised use of it. Ren turned a bit, you could see in his eyes that he was a little startled, he smiled just slightly, nodding in your direction though you continued to stare sternly at him.

“I want to ask you a favor,” you mused “Let me take a ship to Cutov” you said, slicing through the air as you mentioned the outer rim planet. You could practically see the man’s hackles start to raise as he stood up straighter 

“Why?” He asked with a tight lipped frown, stepping forward a bit “I thought we had a bit of a trust built up.. you know I just need to” you pushed your limits a bit. The man seemed to stand his ground, a glare riding strong on his face

“I trust you..” he paused, hesitating a bit before heaving a large sigh, his posture fell a bit before running his fingers through his hair “Alright I’ll come with you-“ He began 

“No!” You quickly shouted out, cutting his sentence right as it ended. You couldn’t let him come with you, not a Sith. 

He looked at you with a hard stare, suspicion lined his gaze as he stepped towards you. You flinched and stepped back, to which he tensed, clenching his jaw as he coldly stared at you “I’ll have hu-“ he stopped himself short of the name, humming in remembrance of something before shaking away the thought. 

“Bring a trooper. Communicate with me every hour, on the dot. If you don’t I, and a squadron will be forced to come retrieve you.” He huffed out, stepping more away from you before finally returning to his breakfast. 

You stayed silent, nodding simply at his request. You watched his back for a bit before finally turning away and walking out of the knight’s quarters swiftly, especially before someone got the wrong idea. 

You clenched and unclenched your fists, leading yourself forwards so that you could distract yourself from the mini tantrum the man had put on. He was stubborn like a child, though you had to reason he had your security and safety in front of his mind. 

But you couldn’t let him come. Cutov was a sacred outer rim planet one affiliated with the Jedi order serving as a temple. Around there were nesting grounds for caves that held kyber crystals as well as rich objects perfect for creating a lightsaber. 

You didn’t know if the planet had already been pillaged and stripped of its goods, but from what you knew it was peaceful and remote, with no natural inhabitants. 

Your walk continued, it had been awhile since your last visit to a force sacred place, you knew your connection to the force had significantly weakened, but with you beginning to rekindle it these past weeks you found it necessary to finally face the past you had left so unruly.

You had been caught up with your thoughts you had slammed your shoulder against someone’s which you partially amounted to being their fault. It was the commander you had met earlier, the name had not stuck with you but they didn’t apologize, he just looked you up and down and continued walking. 

He was an odd one, and his main commanding affiliation was not known to you but you assumed he was a war hero or something else like the commanders that resides in your hall. 

Truth is you weren’t going to bring a trooper along, neither were you going to bring the communicator, though you knew your masters trust was set in you you needed to be off the radar.

As soon as you had foraged your way back into your quarters you fixed your hair lazily, changing into clothes you thought natives from your home planet would most commonly wear considering both were close systems in the outer rim. 

You stripped yourself of your holopad and blaster, putting a cloak and hood on before making the quick turn around and leaving your room again to head to the East hangar. 

Even though the planet’s name was known, you knew it was important to leave as soon as possible to ensure the first order had as much trouble as they could in order to track you down and ultimately bring you back from the ancient planet. 

You kept to the sides of the dock, patrols of white armored personnel walked in unified formations past you but never stopped to question your intentions, you had come to assume Ren had informed them of your departure 

Stepping more into the open you took a b-line towards a black and grey star fighter, a small TIE replica that seemed nice for easy transport

You kept your lips tightly pressed as you couldn’t help but feel your heart clench, as if you were doing something wrong, as if you were abandoning the first order and a sworn duty you had, even if in reality you would return in hopefully the longest stretch of time you could, 3 days. 

You bit your lip then, forcing your mind into silence at the stress that had finally overwound you. No thoughts were better than one too many. You boarded the ship, and were welcomed into the cockpit immediately. 

Command most definitely had a tracker on this guy, and you did the baseline of what you could by disconnecting the board of the ship’s immediate communications with the base, but eventually they would turn to tracking the vessel’s disappearance and your fun would come to an end.

You turned on a few of the switches, the ship beginning to rumble in the wake from its silent slumber. As soon as your command board lit up you jumped into action and the small ship thrusted forwards in an instant. You had underestimated the maneuvering this ship could manage. 

You were no pilot, but you knew how to plug in coordinates and activate the hyperdrive, and for you it didn’t seem to matter too much after that. 

You seemed to have blocked out whatever you could from the past but somehow, in the deep crevice of your mind you had the coordinates of this one temple engraved into your brain. After all it was where you had been trained, too hard was it for you to let go of your childhood.

You typed the location is quickly, your nimble fingers moving as if it was muscle memory. 

Your clammy hands now moved to take hold of the small ship’s thruster handler that would launch you inevitably into hyperspace. Shakily, you sighed before taking a look into the dark abyss of space and finally pushing forwards, your body being thrown back against the seat as the blue tint of stars passing you rapidly over took your vision as sent you into a trance of mellow reality 

Finally you had seen the coordinates draw close enough on your small projected map. You pulled the ship from it’s long transport, coming to an uncomfortable glide in a barren looking system

Planets were scarce, only a moon sized planet was in you view and with it, memories that couldn’t and wouldn’t stop bugging you seemed to be welcomed more into your thoughts.

You came closer, knowing you couldn’t speak to any outposts even if there were any to request a landing. You didn’t even know if life had continued to resume on the planet after the exile and extermination of the Jedi knights, though you had all the time in the world to steady yourself and figure that out. 

You came into the atmosphere a little too hot, your small ship ping ponged against the smallest space rock you’d ever seen, and your were sent into the encapsulation of the planet’s sky. 

The ship heated up and you took note worriedly of the fire collecting on the outer layer of the ship before it snapped in your mind you could at least attempt to control this landing. 

Pulling hard on the handle and pressing a few compressors so that if you were to survive impact and were to be trapped, you wouldn’t immediately suffocate. 

The landing was far from smooth, the planet welcomed you by swallowing half your ship inside its swampy tresses, the mud beginning to take in your ship further into the earth little by little 

Your heart jumped, as you quickly sprang out of your safety restraints and busted off the exit door, scurrying successfully out of the ship before it alas was completely eaten by the earth. 

You hummed, your legs already unforgivably muddy as you took in the rich smell of earth and humidity. 

You were a bit confused, the barren grassy lands had been overrun with vines and canopied trees, not to mention the moisture amongst the air had proven itself to you that life on this planet thrived. 

You focused back onto the mission you had at hand, by clenched your teeth and looked around, trying to pick up a hint of what the planet used to be, anything to lead you to the, no doubt, overrun temple

Then you spotted it past the hanging foliage of a tree dead ahead, it was essentially nothing. The lack of tree, the lacking life alerted you of something there.

You darted forwards, specks of muddy sand flinging up on your knees. Your speed was hindered by the terrain but you made it to the spot with time to spare, all the time in the world that is. 

You looked down, there was an almost perfectly round circle of sand below you, and you could almost feel a vibration underneath you if you concentrated hard enough. 

You dropped to your knees quickly and your hands plunged to the almost white sand as you began to push it aside by the handful.

Finally your fingertip brushed against something, and you eagerly dug to uncover the surface, a round stone. Once most of the sand was flung into the surrounding grass you were able to successfully make out the white carvings in the stone.

You couldn’t make out what most of the words said, but it struck familiarity amongst you. 

Nervously, you looked around before sighing. This was likely the only clue you were going to get so you had to try your best to uncover the meaning somehow

You pressed your hand into the work, a long hum escaped you as you closed you eyes. You expelled some force flow into the rock, as if that would help at all, and it seemed by the words that seemed to appear in you head, it did. You were rusty with the old Jedi language, but it was still there after years of training. 

The words that manifested in your mind made little to no sense as a whole, to which then you had presumed it was some sort of riddle. A hint of where you were meant to go.

Finally you stood, a small strained curse expelling itself from you. You didn’t know how you were going to figure this out 

“Where the moon meets the sun rain shies” you said, almost to make sure the words were real 

You pieced together what knowledge you could, the planet used to be desert, so you presumed you were to look for a spot such as that circle, barren with nothing but sand. 

“Zeinive” a gravely, familiar voice spoke out which caused your entire being to freeze in place 

That was a name nobody had called you for years, the name was awarded to you as a Sith 

_Darth Zeinive_

You knew that voice as well, it was like home, it was the one you had depended on. Your master 

You could feel your hands shake immensely before you craned your neck towards your voice. And there it was. The apparition of the man appeared, you had thought he truly hadn’t been killed and was still living. But the blue glow that surrounded him told you otherwise 

“Valru Joulkku” you spoke his name, an awed whisper merely formed as you looked to him 

You wanted to cry, but you couldn’t. The mere appearance of him made you want to revert to the ways of your young self. 

The Anzati man smiled, clasping his hands before his body as he merely stood and stared to you 

“Master I-“ you couldn’t muster up what to say, you probably ruined his life, turning against him and ruining everything he had devoted his life to protect. 

You clenched your fists, dropping to your hands and knees and bowing your head in shame, even if it meant getting a bit of mud on you. 

You could hear him move closer, though no audible sound alerted you of it. You swore you could feel his cape brush past your arm 

“You are not evil child.” He mused, almost as if he could read your thoughts “The dark side’s siren song has drawn more people in than imaginable. You know what you’ve done” those words alone, the understanding enough was all too much, pushing you over the edge as you let out a verbal sob

All the shame from years past that you had hidden away seemed to be cast on you. You couldn’t have felt more sorry, the force presence of the planet surrounded you and you could now feel it. It’s influence on your emotions seemed to warrant for your emotions

“Look to me child” the Jedi Master beckoned to you, now kneeling in front of you. You looked up to meet him warm gaze, your lip not subsiding a quiver as he opened his mouth to speak “I forgive you _~~-‘.:-/“”-~~ _“ the word he spoke was nothing you could mildly comprehend, but something in you knew what it was. Your name, your true birth given name. 

You mustered a smile, wanting to hug him but not knowing the extent of the ghost’s abilities. 

Seemingly sensing your internal struggle, the man reached out to you, at first it felt like he was passing through you, and then you felt it. The coolness of his skin as he beckoned you into a hug, the connection both of you had through the force strengthened, and you grabbed him, hugging him back. 

The man did one last thing, pulling back as he looked into your eyes, he put his forehead to yours, electricity wracking through your body “You know where home is” he said, before he seemed to disappear into nothing, but it wasn’t nothing. It was everything, the force. 

You felt all the air escape your lungs at the absence of his presence. Your head throbbed with a newfound remembrance as your eyes shot open. Of course, you knew where the temple was, you were connected to it. 

You stood, rising shakily as you began to breath regularly again. 

A pull beckoned you to the side, and you followed blindly. The pull led you on, into the canopy of the trees and into the line of vines as they brushed passed your body like hands trying to grab you 

You walked more then you could consciously keep track of. Then you felt it, that same rumbling of power under your feet, then you saw it. The moon which did not successfully orbit around the planet was dead above you, often as a kid there would be eclipses. And then with another scan of your area, it seemed the sandy tresses of the ancient planet once again was prominent. 

A perfectly cut circle of sand is what you stepped into, and with that, almost appearing out of nothing the sight of the temple stood strong 

It was stone, worn by the sandstorms and filled with the absence of life. 

You stepped towards it, mystified by its prominent familiarity. You approached to entrance, pushing on the heavy stone doors, only to come and realize they didn’t budge. 

This wasn’t one of the eldest temples so you knew that some more of modern Jedi technologies were in place. You looked and saw at the side of the door, a code, a droid panel. 

You raised your hand to give it a shot, maneuvering the metal into a configuration that had a slight similarity to what you had used before while encompassed in other Jedi temples.

A satisfying click was emitted by the lock, and the doors rumbled a bit before opening up to reveal a long hall illuminated with bright white lights. 

You tentatively entered, looking around and a bit confused to how power would still remain active in a planet of desertion. You continued forwards nonetheless, keeping alert as you approached the end of the stretched hall that opened up to a main area, covered wall to wall in books. 

You noticed a few other doors leading out, the pristine cleanliness of the temple allowed you to believe it was in fact inhabited of some sort. 

You rummaged through your pocket in search of the crystal gifted to you, it was known to you that one of the rooms housed here had all the materials you needed to forge a lightsaber. Now if you could just go undetected and complete your mission, you could get back to the finalizer with minimal aggravation from your new master. 

The whirr of a lightsaber by your head alerted you that you had already been spotted 

“Drop your weapons and state your business” a cold feminine voice spoke. 

You raised your hands, slowly turning your face, then your body to face her “I- I have no weapons I am-“ you were cut off but the whirring of the saber again, the yellow color of it reflecting upon your skin as it was held to your neck 

“A Sith” the woman said, venom lining her cold tone. You were now able to get a good look at her, she donned armor of old Jedi temple protectors from Coruscant, though her helmet remained modified to show her face. She seemed human 

“No I-.. come under the orders of Jedi Master Joulkku, I am in a possession of a kyber crystal to forge my weapon” you tried to reason but she stepped closer, causing you to stumble back to avoid being impaled “The Jedi are dead. How did you get in here?” she hissed 

“I have already told you, I was sent here with- strict orders. I am a mere apprentice” you pushed to which the woman scoffed “It is my duty to protect the Jedi temple. It is my duty to eliminate its threats. Surrender yourself and leave at once” you winded, sighing to see there was no getting through to this woman 

You raised your hand waving it in front of her face “You will let me continue” the woman stepped forwards, growling out “You’re not trying to use mind tricks on me! I am not subject to you-“ she said before you cut her off, catching her black gaze 

“You _will_ let me continue” you murmured, to which the woman deactivated the guardian saber, falling back to a neutral stance “I will let you continue” she said blandly before turning back to tend to the books

You sighed, eyeing the woman to make sure she wasn’t just messing with you, before you actually hurried forwards. The blueprint of the Jedi temple was one quite easy to remember, though you weren’t here to exploit the ancient texts, that’s something you weren’t going to lie about.

You entered a room, one you remembered as to where as a youngling you had first made your lightsaber, then promptly lost it on your fall the the dark 

You approached a pillow on the floor, getting on to it and lying the kyber crystal on the table. You rummaged through a few of the drawers before taking out a few metal pieces that were left after the evacuation of the future Jedi. 

You began your labor over the small table, setting in place the crystal into the transferrer that helped extract the kyber crystal’s power to manipulate it into the blade. You locked in the hilt as you added a few details, you made sure to keep of this temple with you, ripping a strip of leather from the pillow beneath you and tying it to the hilt of your saber to make it a bit more personalized 

Once finished, the saber definitely proved to look unique. The base of it was bulky and your tie was placed connecting to it, slits were formed as a sort of ventilation. Further up where your grip was, it was indented for the grip of your hands, beforeslimming down a bit and brandishing the activation button. 

It had taken you hours, and you knew you were probably on the supreme leader’s number one slot of most wanted. But you hoped once you pressed the button it’d all be worth it. 

Before you could even contain your excitement of the new saber something seemed to beckon your attention. You heard something, though it wasn’t reality, it was the voice you’d hear in your meditation. 

It called to the left of your mind, and you turned your head as if someone was actually there. The voice as soon as you turned towards it focused to the front of your mind. You furrowed you’re brows in confusion, the voice was beckoning you closer to something. 

You stumbled forwards, the voice becoming more prominent, you quickly looked through the drawers that remained direct in front of you, as soon as you opened a small one on the bottom the sound was silenced. 

You looked through the metal scraps before something odd came into your grip, you pulled it out, immediacy dumbfounded by the sight of it. 

It was a shoto, a smaller sized saber that you could certainly use as a second option. You smiled upon realizing, this saber is once was in possession to someone you had known, and Amaran who had taken up their training and died by your own saber. 

How it wound up here was beyond you, but something told you the owner of this saber wouldn’t mind to much for you to possess it. You activated the tiny saber, the green tint lighting up the room to clash with the white hue. 

You gulped, securing the small saber to your waistband, you then took hold of your own saber. You thumbed the button, then the hum of the light sword activating brought a wide smile to your face. It was a goldish color, more bronze it seemed. You knew the rarity of this color, but even more it made you feel like you had earned the right to be here. 

You secured this one to your waistband as well before finally taking a last look to the temple, then parted from here, making it your plan now to get out of the temple and as far away from it as possible before your master fully realized what knowledge you possessed, though you assumed that’d come into question eventually

You quickened you’re pace, nodding in acknowledgement to the woman guarding who seemed to not enjoy your presence far as much as you seemed hers. 

You made your way out, considering the mission somewhat of a success as you had come what you came for, though now you had come to realize unless Ren found you, you would be bound to this planet with no ship to escape as it had been swallowed up by the earth below you. 

A overwhelming presence of malice hit you as soon as you managed your way outside, it seemed there was no need to worry. The presence of Ren was known to you already. 

You bit your lip before taking it upon yourself to focus all your energy to your legs as you took off opposite to any Jedi temple or sacred space you could. You didn’t want to raise suspicion to the area. 

You were hindered by the terrain but eventually you had stopped to regain your breath, a small clearing surrounding you as you let yourself fall to rest. 

Your breathing was ragged but you needed to play this off as best as you could, your heart tightened at the supreme leaders present, a menacing voice soon ringing out into your head 

“T-1138” the voice grumbled, bouncing around your brain as if it was a cave 

“Oh why so formal? I thought we were on a first name basis by now Master?” You said, smiling as you spoke no true words, communicating to the man through your force link 

“Where are you?” The voice coaxed through your head again, he seemed not as amused as you’d proven to be 

“Meditating. Can you not locate my position mister all mighty?” You snarked time him, to which you received silence. An unsettling silence at that which spanned for more than your really preferred.

Your worry some thoughts were all abolished as soon as the sloshing of boots and unified footsteps in the mud became prevalent dead ahead.

You turned your attention to it, still assuming your sitting position on the floor as the looming figure appeared through the trees. 

There was Ren, helmet off and looking about ready to completely obliterated you and your smug smile that greeted him 

It seemed playtime was over.... for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so so sorry this chapter was late! But hopefully it’s length will make up for the time somewhat. I hope you enjoyed learning a bit more about the reader’s past relationships! 
> 
> Feedback is very very welcomed and I hope everyone had a great day! ❤️
> 
> (Also over 1000 hits and 75 kudos whaaat?! Thanks so much and I hope you’re looking forwards to the 11th chapter!)


	11. Rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are sent on a mission as a way to redeem yourself, but it might prove as more of an eye opener than expected

You watched at the scarred, and aggravated face of your master approach you, his hands clasped tightly behind his back “You completely went against every single one of my orders given to you” he growled, the troopers behind him stopping, standing at attention. 

You huffed, rising to your feet with a slight smirk. “Oh yes. It must of slipped my mind. It seems I have forgotten my transmitter” you paused, looking around with a hum “Oh and it seems a trooper bodyguard along with that” you said feigning disbelief 

The knight scoffed, waving his hand towards you “Detain her” he ordered simply to which you deadpanned 

“You’re kidding, right?” You said before emitting a groan as the stormtroopers grabbed hold of your forearms and began to follow as Ren walked seemingly back towards his ship 

“Well you’ve blatantly already shown your unwillingness to follow orders, how am I to trust you won’t try to pull something on our way back to base?” He said, his voice striking an obvious sense of amusement in your current state. “Besides it’s a fit enough punishment to prep for our mission” he said, earning a verbal sound of displeasure on your end. 

You were transported back to the ship, in tow of you master when finally you were settled into the comfort of his ship, the troopers standing down and now standing alert by your side as if you were going to pose a threat to the Supreme Leader 

“Mind explaining what this mission is, master?” You asked, to which an earned glare was sent your way

“No I don’t. I’m more than willing to send you in blindly” he growled, an obvious annoyance clouding his mind “That is unless, you’re now more open to speaking with me about your business on this swamp bucket. If I not I /trust/ you’ll be able to walk in blindly” he said, seething with resentment towards your defiance. 

You bit your lip in annoyance at the newfound side of your master you stumbled across today. 

“I made a new lightsaber with the crystal you gifted me. And I made contact with my old master” you mustered out proudly, not necessarily wanting to test your luck with telling half truths 

Kylo’s features hardened as he looked you up and down “There’s an existing Jedi on that planet we just left?” He said sternly, causing you to flinch a bit at the sudden shift from messing around to urgency 

You gave him a tight lipped glare “No. He is dead. You are my master” you said, giving him a lack of notable details 

“So you killed him?” The knight questioned, a smile playing on the corner of his mouth “I have to say I’m- a bit impressed” he said, taking your silence as conformation and quickly closing out the conversation. 

“Alright. A deals a deal.” He finally spoke up, clearing his throat before continuing his explanation of the mission 

“We have located a centralized rebel base on an allied planet by the republic. And to put it simply. We will destroy it.” He said with a slight smirk 

Though you couldn’t say his words were any sort of shock to you, it had been a thing said time and time again by many rulers influenced by both the dark side and light side. 

“And?” You led on, looking to him with a cocked brow “You can’t tell me that you’re going to destroy a base as if you haven’t dont it already..” you urged, biting your cheek a bit at his back and forth manneristic 

“Got me there” he said, clicking his tongue “I decided to send Hux out on a field mission.” He said a smirk dancing on his features at the proposition of Hux being thrown into some lowly mission “They have coordinates in that base that will allow us to know the location of the alliance’s main supplier” he said glancing back from la la land and down to face you 

“Where do I come to play in this?” You asked, not appreciating how dragged out this process has proven to be 

“Patience, I’m getting there” he snapped, leaning back to the wall behind him 

“I need you to pretend you’re a bounty hunter, taking hux in as prisoner” he suggested with a smile “I do hope your good at acting” he retorted again 

“And why not you Master? You asked, your own smile beginning to show. Hux is known, but nearly not enough as you. If he came in disguised then nobody would really take the time of day to pay mind. But if they had you-“ you said, watching as his smirk down turned into a prominent glare 

“You’re really pushing it Ti” he warned, telling a half joke. And there was that nickname again, the one that made your heart throb with an unknown sense of want and happiness 

“I’m just thinking of the best course of action. And this is it!” You mused with a wide smile as Ren simply stared, hardly as amused as you currently were 

“I’m still upset about you cutting communications and running off” Ren said, changing the subject immediately

“Sir we are coming out of hyperspace now!” A voice called from the cockpit that now was evident to you that it was open. A bit embarrassing considering your reprimanding a little prior 

“Looks like we’re almost to base” you chirped, hopping the subject once more, shooting him a cocky grin, to which you noticed he continued his prolonged glare 

“Meet at the main hangar at 1600 hours” he said, finally tearing his heated gaze from you, and out to the window beside him that displayed as the fast speed went to a starry abyss in a split second. 

You gave the man a narrowed gaze before you turned to the loading dock. 

Something then pelted your lower back, causing you to his out in pain as a small clang sounded on the floor. You turned to see kylo, staring at you with slightly widened eyes, looking to the floor you were able to spot your holopad. 

“Bastard” you murmured before picking up the device that he could’ve easily and civilly handed to you. 

The ship seemed to finally land, and you noted you had a one and a half hour window before you needed to be back and readily prepared for your mission. So you immediately left and headed to your quarters as soon as you could manage 

In the downtime of your arrival, as much as you had longed for sleep, you met up with Nines and Kal whom you hadn’t been able to fully converse with in a couple days. 

You returned back to your quarters, bathing and trying your best to sleep, but time crept up quickly on you, forcing you from your rest and beckoning you thus to prepare in the main hangar for your mission 

You felt still a bit in the dark about what was happening, someone was a prisoner bait, you were a bounty hunter, but what the other would do was unknown to you, you assumed it was something you’d come to find out soon enough. 

You exited your quarters quickly and began to make your way towards the main hangar, the trooper guarding your door accompanied you silently. It seemed your master’s trust in you had wavered amongst your slight rebellion in the hours prior. 

You walked down the corridor briskly, donning a simple republic uniform that was lightweight yet seemed like you were someone of at least a bit of importance 

You sunk into the uncomfortable silence of professionalism as you made a move to finally enter into the hangar. 

Your sights lied upon the lined up stormtroopers, standing to attention at the presence of the supreme leader and acting general of the first order 

You trudged forwards, your little friend branching off from behind you and joining the masses of white armored soldiers.

You approached your master, who was not draped in his black robes, instead he wore a ordinary tan tunic, as well as black working pants. You adverted your gaze, confused and turned to hux, who’s attire in a sense was more shocking. He wore a plain white shirt, layered with a black dust catcher and tan pants. The general’s eye catching red hair was dulled with brown pigment powder, making him look a lot more normal 

You stifled a chuckle, glancing to the aggravated Ren “I take it my idea was more preferable?” You mused, to which he turned swiftly and headed to the ship, his cape fluttering behind him to reflect the dramatized actions he pursued

You began walking, the tight lipped general set off with you, placing himself at your side “It is my idea correct?” You asked, hux barely smiled as he looked towards your direction. “If we allow them to think they have our leader, their guard will be significantly dropped, leaving us to be able to exploit their plans” he stated proudly 

You hummed a bit in response to the man, turning into the ship and making your way directly to the common area where your master sat. Hux followed like a lost dog, sitting next to you as you took a seat across from Ren who seemed a bit too moody for your liking 

Taking the initiative, General Hux spoke up “Supreme Leader Ren will be acting as prisoner. You will be the bounty hunter bringing him in and I will be your- partner” he said, then cleared his throat “They’ll be desperate for the help of someone able to detain a force user. Don’t hesitate to let them know if your knowledge, give them that hope for the future. And while all that I will be getting the plans” he said, obviously more proud of the plan then the one viable before 

You continued staring at Hux, even if it was long after his talking. The way his newly brown hair contrasted with his skin made him look so peculiar. You snapped from your daze, looking back to Ren who had been too silent for your usual liking 

“You’re too excited about this” the knight grumbled, narrowing his eyes towards you as a small smile grew at his words 

“You’re not excited enough. You get to toy around with the resistance. Doesn’t that spark some kind of joy?” You asked, trying to dissect this man’s emotions and understand them as well as you could from the information you had learned about him 

The man simply hummed in acknowledgement that you had spoken to him, choosing not to confirm nor deny your speculations. 

You went through that for awhile, the small talk of you trying to warm yourself up to the cold men, and then returning your inquiries with dry, and bare boned responses 

The ship had landed far off from the rebel base as it was first order mandated. You assumed your attire was correct because you had not been given a change of clothes, but you made sure to bring a cloak and your two sabers 

you unloaded, sitting patiently at the boarding dock while the bickering of Ren and Hux ceased to exist in the slightest as they approached you. If they were just going to argue every single mission you couldn’t understand why they agreed on doing it in the presence of one another.

Hux presented a cuff you hadn’t seen in awhile. It was an energy operated one, unlike the clad metal ones the first order commonly used. Perhaps the look and efficiency of these were a bit more believable to detain a Jedi. 

You grabbed hold of your master’s forearm to which you sheepishly smiled “If any scouts are around they wouldn’t be so pleased to see you without proper bindings ” you bored to which he scoffed. 

Hux pulled his hood up to protect his features from any keen eyes, in turn he grabbed the supreme leader’s opposite forearm and you three began the journey through the jungle like foliage, attempting to follow your holopad to get whatever coordinates you could for the base 

A crunching sound to your direct front alerted you of the presence of others, and the cocking of the blasters didn’t seem to comfort you any further. 

You took up your role, playing into the heart of a bounty hunter as you stood tall and proud, hoping and praying you were far enough from the ship for them to recognize you were with the enemy 

“State your business here!” A disembodied voice called out from the foliage. You mindlessly tightened your hold on the man as you looked into the thick brush, not being able to spot anything but the shadows of people 

“I believe a bounty was issued for this man here, I come only to seek pay!” You said, thickening your movements to seem more rough around the edges 

Someone approached from the wilderness, a lanky man whom you assumed to be leading the patrol. He looked to you, taking in the sight before looking to Hux and lastly the Supreme Leader 

They all seemed a bit surprised to see him in this state, he was average looking and seemed to have been knocked down a few pegs. You couldn’t blame their evident surprise that he was able to be detained and brought in such a low key manner 

“Uh- thank you we’ll take care of him from here” the lanky man said, approaching and reaching out to grab your “prisoner” 

Hux swatted the man’s hand away with a harsh stare “We get our pay and then the man is yours” he said, his words displaying a thick accent unlike his own, perhaps another way to hide his identity, 

The lanky resistance fighter cradled his own hand a bit tentatively before nodding and turning on his heel “Then I would be glad to take you to the general myself” he said, his tone a bit uneasy. Perhaps they hadn’t expected to find anything on patrols, considering the person they decided to put on the face of the expedition 

You nodded, though you mentally knew that the man was unable to see your agreement. You glanced to Hux, and he nodded to you, taking it as a sign to get a move on and follow the man through the brush and to the base 

The base was set up about a mile from where you had come in contact with the patrol squadron. You took note how the base seemed only temporary as they remained in a mere old empire scouting base that was long abandoned. Though it just meant they would be easier to infiltrate 

The immediate sensation of eyes boring into you was unsettling. Pilots and members of the resistance who donned the annoyingly prominent orange attire stood frozen, though you knew their eyes weren’t trained on either your or Hux, but rather the man in both your clutches

You stopped in front of the main base, the patrol head branching off to speak with another official who left hurriedly, which you hoped was to grab the general. 

A man approached you, wild eyes blazing as he mostly kept his gaze set on Kylo. “The supreme leader...” he said breathlessly. He seemed like a pilot, and a talkative bb unit remained glued to his ankle. You merely jumped out of your skin as the man clapped a hand around your shoulder “You did it?! How did you manage” he began, a reckless smile forming on his eyes as his gaze went back and forth from Ren to you. 

“Poe, stop terrorizing the poor girl” a mature, feminine voice remarked which immediately made action for the pilot to back off, though his wide grin remained 

The woman, who you assumed was the general stood in front of you, beaming down as she didn’t even bother to look Kylo’s way “The resistance is forever indebted to you. No thanks could ever be enough to describe what an asset this has-“ the woman began, being cut off shortly by Hux “-No thanks is enough to pay off our dues. In order to have the prisoner you mist pay up first” he growled, putting on quite the show 

“Ryane” you scolded, making up Hux’s new name on the spot “It would’ve been better for you to stay in the ship if all you were planning to do was get the money and leave” you said “Isn’t that what we’re doing though?” He questioned with a hard stare, the friendly banter seemed to piss off the man in your clutches. Why was beyond you 

“How did you obtain him?” A man cut in, his deep skin glistening in the sunlight as he emerged from the crowd. It seemed he had just finished some sort of training 

“A practice unknown to your kind” you said, their questioning nerving you a bit “Now as my partner said, we need our pay. This isn’t some everyday hunt. He took days to exhaust to make him transportable, I expect a little extra” you noted aloud, the nature of you and Hux’s made up personas seemed to catch the rebellion off guard a bit 

“I can guarantee within these next few days the money will be able to be given to you, full credits and more” the kind general offered, to which you met Hux’s gaze before he pulled away

“Then we will stay with the prisoner, he is ours until the payment is fully transferred” hux said coldly, shoving the commander forwards to which resistance fighters grabbed him, whisking him off to what you assumed to be some sort of cell or interrogation room 

“With someone of your skill practices please, stay as you need. It was a long journey I’m sure, you and your husband may join us for dinner I hope? There are many unanswered questions I’m sure we both are itching to ask one another” she said with a warm hearted smile 

You practically chocked at what the woman had classified you two as “Why-“ Hux began, stepping forwards defensively, only to be met with the raised hand of the general “Please, I know how betrothed act, I was one myself” she said, a knowing smile donning on her lips. 

You could see Hux’s jaw clenched out of the corner of your eye. 

“Poe, show our guests to dinner, I must speak with Rey before I’m able to join you for dinner” she said, nodding to excuse herself before stepping away. 

The pilot from before emerged with a smile, nodding to you, then to Hux who had inches his way closer to you as comfort, you supposed. 

The mission was finally set into motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short! I apologize, I’m trying to find whatever time in my schedule to update this and hope that everyone’s enjoying so far! 
> 
> Feedback is welcomed!! And I hope everyone like this chapter ❤️ [even with its many grammatical errors]


	12. Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan calls for a distraction. So you must try and play nice

You felt a hand grab you wrist, making you jolt in surprise. You narrowed your gaze to look upon the uptight general beside you. His grip tightened as he quickly glanced to you, then the fighter pilot, a nerved frown blooming on his face. You couldn’t help but smirk a bit, was the cold hearted war leader really afraid to be sitting in a base of the enemy? You expected somewhat of a bit more noble response from the uptight man.

You nodded to the pilot then, taking your eyes off the alerted man “We thank your hospitality ‘Poe’” you remarked quietly, trying your best to address the man by his given name, hence it was legitimately nearly the only one spoken amongst your stay 

“Is there a name we can call you by, bounty hunters?” The pilot asked with a tentative smile, making an obvious attempt to quell his questioning and excitement of the capture of the first order’s leader. You nodded, catching Hux’s gaze out of the corner of your eye 

“I am Adriel, this is my-“ Hux began, clearing his throat as he awkwardly snaked an arm around your waist “-my partner Anya” he quickly mused, not waiting even a beat before cutting straight to the chase with the resistance pilot “We need a bit of time alone, to talk about our partaking of the bounty. Perhaps you have spare quarters that we can.. share?” He said, his sentence execution sounding so strained and a bit checked out. 

“Oh, Oh! Yes of course! My apologies, having the prisoner between you two must’ve been hard.. I will escort you there, then notify you of dinner, when it is Uh ready?” He mused quickly walking forwards again, swiftly making his approach inside a stone building. Hux and you followed hip to hip, walking down the halls with countless eyes of the resistance strained further on you. 

“Again the resistance is forever in debt to you bounty hunters- you have not a clue the help you’ve foreseen on us” Poe said with a large smile, stopping outside a door before stepping back and nodding towards the two of you “Adriel, Anya” He said as a goodbye, beginning to speed walk down the hall 

“Thank you Poe” you nodded towards him, before a loud scoff escaped Hux from beside you, recoiling his arm from you quickly, before he made a head start inside the room, you keenly followed 

“Humiliating” you heard the faux brunette murmur under his breath, pacing around as he clasped his fingers on the ridge of his nose to alleviate what you assumed to be a headache

“You were the one to assume such a role” you shot to the man who turned to you with a glare. “Besides how must we go through with this?” You asked, biting your lip, still thrown in confusion 

“Play nice” Hux instructed simply, sitting down on the bed while dropping his head into his hands “I’d rather not run the risk of getting up close and personal with these people, ill go keep Ren company while you remain at dinner.” He said, sighing “Keep them entertained with you magic tricks and make sure to give me enough time to get information on where our plans our and keep them from interrogating Ren” he grumbled 

“If you were just going to drag your feet the entire time then why in the galaxy would you agree to come along?” You asked the general with an eye roll 

“Drag my feet?” Hux asked, obviously angered by your assumption “It was not my idea to come on this suicide mission! You think I would lead us into the enemies base and just hope for the best?” He asked almost yelling at you as he rose to stand “All you and your man child master have left is the hope that these resistance fighters are blinded enough by their gratitude to see what is really going on” he hissed, glaring to you which caused you to retreat a few steps back 

A knock at the door tore both your attentions to it, stopping your fight midway “General Organa is requesting your presence” a muffled voice called beyond the door. Hux abruptly left, knocking past the pilot who called outside your door as he stormed off to the presumed interrogation room. 

The pilot, Poe, gave you an odd look to which you nodded your head “He gets like that sometimes. He’d rather be bathing in credits then stuck here” you said jokingly “No offense to the Resistance” you said quickly to which he chuckled 

“It’s no worries, please then. Won’t you follow me?” He asked stepping aside to let you out the room. 

“Of course” you murmured, exiting the room and beginning to fall further into the plight of this as a whole. “Shall we then?” You asked with a small smile, Poe smiled back and gave you a small nod, and to that you began your descent down the hall to the dining area. 

“How was someone like you able to take down a force user? The supreme leader?” The man asked out loud as if it was straight from his thoughts 

You were taken aback by his words, it seemed so humbling to hear his opinions “excuse me?” You said toughening your gaze as you lagged a bit behind the man, who paid no mind to your change of pace 

“Oh- sorry it’s not my place to ask, and I mean no offense by it. I’m just curious” Poe muttered, clearing his throat as a way to end the conversation at its awkward edge. He halted his movements, turning to you then to a closed door that opened as he finally stepped forwards.

Inside you noted was a table filled with officials. The general sat at the head, garnished in a grey pant suit. You instructed by Poe swiftly to take you seat at the opposing head. You took your seat and observed the room, it was stone, like every part of the building, but the lights and table’s atmosphere made it seem to you as if it were more a home rather than some ancient base 

“I’m glad you could join us. I’m told you’re name is Anya, and your partner, Adriel was it? Is he going to join us?” The grey haired women asked sweetly. 

“I’m afraid he’s preoccupied with our prisoner, he wants to ensure we are paid before you interrogate him” you stated calmly, cutting straight to the point. 

The general chuckled “Men never change” she said, you watched as her nimble fingers gripped the edge of the table, and you took a sip from the cup lied in front of you, it was a bland taste. Water. 

“I sense your conflict” the woman muttered, causing you to jump a bit at her abruptness. 

“I’m-Im sorry?” You asked, severely taken aback by her intuition 

“You’re strong with the force my friend, so why must you be scared in our presence” she asked, your eyes scanned her every in, trying to read into some hidden attempt. But there was none.

“I do not see you as an enemy general.” You murmured, looking down to the clasped hands in your lap “I just fear your faithfulness to your end of the deal” you stated, looking back up to lock in on her gaze “We have gotten the prisoner and you have yet to acquire payment. Forgive me for questioning your abilities” you said with a sigh 

“Speaking of him, how exactly were you able to defeat him?” A girl spoke up, she seemed familiar and the air around her was thick with energy. Her brown hair was tied up in three separate buns and her brown gaze looked to you with an awakening of distrust 

‘So a Jedi still lives’

“He’s too emotional, his sheer strengthens can easily be extorted and drawn out to its end. If your exhaust the force from him, even just for a short period of time, liberties can be taken” you said vaguely, a little disinterested in your own lies 

“Yes.. but how?” The girl asked, her gaze hardening. Her hands put down pressure on the table as if she was about to stand and get into a debate with you 

“Did you not hear your general? I am force sensitive.” You remarked quickly to the pushy girl 

“But you were able to hold him off for a long while obviously. How have you achieved your trainings?” She pressed, obviously either skeptical or really wanting to find out how you were so skilled in your trade 

“As a youngling I was trained along the Jedi as a protector of the peace. Now that they have all died out, I am here. And I am upset that my credits have not been given to me” you countered, showing how you weren’t going to put up with the silent hostility being thrown at you 

“She is young. I apologize for her. Please won’t you tell us more?” The general cut in, giving you a hint of an apologetic smile 

You sat in silence for a beat, being stared down by the others seated beside you. The general took this a sign of your refusal to respond 

“We’re just happy to see that we have not died out” she assured, a warm smile on her lips as she looked upon you with a sweet gaze 

The conversation tightly wrapped up afterwards, little words were spoken as they sensed they had struck some sort of nerve with you 

The transmitter on your wrist beeped and you cleared your throat, standing from your table “I have to take this” you nodded to you new hosts, excusing yourself into the hall that separated you from these resistance officials 

“You better have some advancement Hux” you growled into the device

“Indeed I do. After an unproductive talk with Ren and a bit of snooping I have found the information we need, I just need some distraction for a few hours. Make sure they don’t come to the main intel room and we should be out of here by morning” he said, the tone cold 

“What am I supposed to do? I can’t continue to prance around like a show pony for these guys?” You said before being greeted by silence “Hello?” You said into the transmitter. It seemed as though you and your general friend weren’t on happy speaking terms at the moment. But you could manage. You had to.

You walked back into the room, the trained eyes of these people on you as you moved to take a seat “I’m sorry. I hope that wasn’t too rude” you said, clearing your throat to excuse your passive aggressiveness. These people were a bit too bland, but you’d be able to keep them entertained for a bit. After all, even if your acting skills were rusty you were in fact once a Jedi yourself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow o wow. I’m so sorry this is a really short and rushed chapter, I swear the plot will progress I’m just trying my best to get content out with the schedule I’m juggling!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, feedback is reallllyy welcomed!!


	13. Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mission of deception continues but you aren’t too confident in you abilities to keep on track of the mission

You sat back into the stone chair, finally deciding to pick at the food on the plate before you, although it seemed everybody around you had already finished up, and looked to you to watch with interest 

You weren’t horrid with your table manners, you thought you ate as well as they did, besides being a new person to them you couldn’t find a reason to why they just stared in silent awe at your eating 

You finished up quickly with a gulp of water, leaving a portion of your plate unfinished. You tore your gaze from the plate and up to the girl who had been so adamant on the matter that you had been trained in the force. 

You noted how the young girl immediately tore her brown eyed gaze from you as to not seem like she had been watching you the whole time. You admired her sense of standing in the Jedi way, and you could sense the flow of the force off of her more than most people in this room. You saw a lot of your young self in her. 

“You.” You said, breaking the sharp silence as you looked to the girl “What’s your name?” You asked, you had barely known any of their names so it would be nice to know whatever information you could before you were inevitably seen as an enemy in their eyes 

The girl looked to you, alert with an obviously stiffening in her posture. She glanced to the general as if it were to ask for permission to say her name, an odd trope considering her confinement in the Jedi and her harnessed power “Rey..” she said, clearing her throat. For an odd reason the thick accent made you smirk, it reminded you of Hux’s

“You have potential, don’t lose yourself in your own power” you heeded the girl, who’s brow tensed at your cautionary words. 

“I thank you all for your hospitality and hate to bring it up in such short time, but is there a time you all will have the credits? As much as your company is appreciated, I feel obligated to keep- busy” You asked, clearing your throat. You wanted to be able to have an estimate of how much time Hux really had before suspicions arose. 

You surveyed the table with options of how you could keep them occupied, even if it was up until the point of your immediate departure 

“By tomorrow at least, though the first order may be functional with out a supreme leader for a time, the Sith will sure miss one of their own. We are no doubt to be funded by tomorrow” the aged general confirmed, her kindness never swaying 

You nodded you head in thought before turning yourself to Rey “Do you have a lightsaber?” You curiously asked the girl, she seemed suspicious to your asks but soon placed a familiar looking saber on the stone table, eyeing you. 

You couldn’t help but gaze in awe at the saber, you had once known its original creator, and to see it in the hands of someone so young, so determined to continue your old ways, it made you not only nostalgic, but happy. 

You let your smile widen as you looked up to the girl “Come outside with me, won’t you? I could use some training, and a young Jedi is in need of a lesson no matter their ability” you said, a slight cheekiness hinting beneath your tone 

Rey seemed a bit taken aback, her lips parted a bit to speak but it seemed before directly responding to you, she turned to the general as a sort of confirmation. The woman nodded and Rey turned back to you, standing abruptly from the table and grasping the saber quickly “Alright” the woman said plainly, leading the way quickly out, which you faltered before halfway chasing after her. 

By the scratching of chairs against the floor and the vibrations of footsteps on the floor behind you, it seemed the resistance officials were no doubt intrigued by your offer, and more than willing to watch the show.

You parted from your chair and led the enemy away from their nest. All this commotion wasn’t typically out of your norm though you couldn’t help swab a feeling a slight ridiculousness, using your abilities as a way to please these people, make them happy and keep them occupied until the next dawn break 

A hand was placed on your shoulder as the hound Jedi kept up to speed with you, heeling to your side with inquisitive brown eyes surveying you. 

“Miss Anya, if I can digress I mean to ask the point of a duel? The force is not to be mistreated as a way for your immediate satisfaction-“ the girl campaigned to you, you chewed on the bottom of your lip, your frontal appearance probably contorting in an odd sort of formation as you struggled to please the already waning Jedi 

“Oh do drop the formalities, loosen up. I’m sure I can teach you a lesson or two” you mused to Rey, shooting a wink before you slipped outside of the main base’s interior and finally out near the beginning of their ship’s docking bay. 

You kept yourself far enough so that no damage was to be blown to the ships, and a sudden urge of sorts weighed on your shoulders as you and the girl locked eyes from opposite ends of the dirt flat grounds. You knew this could be a one of a kind chance to take out one of the first order’s main enemies... to be able to please the supreme leader. 

But that wasn’t your intent, it was never your intent. You chose to play along, all the cards were in your favor as you expressed your faux loyalty to both sides of the war. Both war heads were powerful allies, and both could have your head if they really desires. But something within you knew deep down, no matter how far you tore down their trust, they still wouldn’t kill you. 

“Are you ready then Rey?” You nodded to the young woman. You slid your foot back and planted it into the dirt, engaging your upper body to lean ever so slightly towards the girl. Your hand resides over the hilt of your main lightsaber, your gaze never faltering as it remained trained on the girl. 

You sensed slight agitation from the young Jedi, and you knew even more of her distrust for you. But that didn’t mean you weren’t caught off guard at the woman igniting her saber and charging at you without a word of warning.

She was able to slide up close to you, and you eagerly deflected her glowing blue saber as your own yellow one ignited to spark and block her from hitting a devastating blow to you 

Rey kept on taking the offense, a thing you found odd from inspecting her character. She let the wrath overtake her as you felt her hand slide under your opposing sabers. Her fingertips were slightly touching your stomach before a force blow, more powerful by it’s almost complete direct contact launched you across the bay’s front and barreling onto the floor. 

The blow was not only embarrassing to yourself, but rather painful as the sustained electricity remained, slowly draining as a reminder of the place she had landed a hit on you. 

Murmurs of the few officials was like buzzing in your ears as you groaned, wobbling slightly as you rose to your feet, only to resume your engaged position as before. 

Your stomach may have ached from the girl’s lucky shot, but you knew now not to take the young Jedi so lightly as you did before. You looked up and locked eyes with the unapologetic girl, so it seemed in this moment that you were her enemy. Then so be it, the enemy you were to be then. 

“I’m embarrassed to say I underestimated you” you choked out the first few words before your voice stabilized “Dont worry. It won’t happen again” you said, a small smile on your lips as you surveyed the slight surprise in the girl’s expression as you slid your other hand down and ignited your shoto saber and crossing it in front of your main blade.

Channeling a pulse of force to your feet you launched yourself from the dirt below, the initial power of the jump allowed you to gain the momentum that in turn allowed you to have your left hand which wielded the shoto make contact with the girl’s head. 

You took a deep breath, the adrenaline rush and power advantage made you lose that bit of peace within you. 

One technique your old master had taught was called Force Malacia. You channeled the force into your opponent’s body and focused it enough that you were able to flip the equilibrium of your opponent which caused nausea and disorientation. 

Your ignited saber was aimed away from the girl as you were able to not only make contact with her head, but also use this technique as a way to get the upper hand on her. She immediately was thrown off by the move and in turn she stumbled back, grabbing her head through the disorientation and nausea 

It wasn’t a doubt to you that you were quite afraid of the girl, she was more powerful than any Jedi as young as her as you knew, and her sheer amount of power and the lack of training pushed you to go a little to far with your showing off. 

Perhaps you should’ve thought more about your made up backstory. 

You crossed your two ignited sabers once more, kicking the girl back to a point she had to cushion her fall with her elbows, remaining there to hold herself up as you darted the sabers in front of her neck.

A voice egged you on in your head, you could so easily just kill her, end all the future problems of Jedis ever building up from the rubble of their existence. 

You caught yourself, the malicious thoughts in your head died down as you released a breath you were unaware you were holding in. 

Sheathing your sabers and putting them away, you uttered a puny apology before offering a hand to help the disoriented girl up. She looked up at you with eyes you hadn’t seen in awhile, the girl was genuinely scared of you. Did she think you were going to kill her? Were you going to kill her if you didn’t stop yourself? 

She darkened her gaze, her brow furrowing as she frowned a bit. Her demeanor changed as the fearless girl who you met a few hours prior as she seemed to remove all remnants of her insecurity and fear. She denied your help, pushing herself up as she straightened her posture as if to look down on you 

A cold hand was placed on your shoulder which startled you, you turned your head to see the general, her presence was ofd as you couldn’t even detect her until she made contact with you 

“What an interesting skill Anya.” Her warm tone sliced through the silent air, the light in her words hinted to an undermining secret of what she really wanted to say, what they all wanted to say and know ‘are you lying?’ You nudged your way from her touch, providing merely a keen smile her way as you took another step back. 

A breeze caught in your loose clothing, the cold wind brushing your skin and causing goosebumps was a new setting from your previous experiences with the lack of weather on the star killer and other first order ships. You let yourself sense the bodies around you, more and more resistance fighters seemed to lurk in the cracks of trees and ships the more time went on. You knew that you had caused a rise in suspicion for them, but it seemed they were now willing to take it to a level of apprehension, or so it seemed something along those lines

You tried to think for the best outcome in the timeframe where answering the woman’s question wouldn’t be considered suspicious with the amount you had to dwell on it. You knew you could probably take out a good few of them if you acted out, but what good would that do you, they had numbers on their side and it wasn’t worth the risk. So instead you decided to play into the role of a dumb bounty hunter 

“Is that not normal for force users?” You asked innocently, as if your comments while initiated in battle with the young Jedi were at all normal for a person with your supposed background and training. The non amused look on their faces and the growing energy of the resistance back up lurking on the outskirts made you decide that this maybe wasn’t a question you wanted an answer to. On top of that you’d rather choose your fate, not wait to see what ends up happening to you 

“Really- I should be going back to my partner” you excused yourself, beginning your start towards the main base before on of the resistance heads, an older woman with a pinkish purple hair color spoke up from the sidelines “No worries, a dispatch team was sent to fetch him from your quarters. We feel it best to discuss the money transfer with both of you present” she said. You could tell she was sincere with these words, they obviously wanted the best for you, but they had no idea how much trouble they just plunged you into. 

Trying to scour for an excuse that he should be left alone, you had neglected to pay mind to the sound of blaster shots within the base. Your eyes widened as you looked to the building, half anticipating the resistance members to waltz out with the lifeless body of the disguised Hux. Your mind raced with the possibilities of what that was from, had they figured you out? You knew you needed to act soon if you were ever going to worm your way out of this mess. 

The stiffness of the people around you led you to be more afraid as they seemed to be even more clueless than you about the situation. It was then that you noticed out of the corner of your eye the flashing light on your wrist that was coming from your transmitter. Quickly, not minding your surroundings you lifted it up to your face, the voice of Hux evident as you tapped of the small console and his thickly accented voice pierced through the silent tension 

Two words, the man only spoke two words. And yet it was enough to not only grasp your attention, and shatter whatever confidence inside you, but the attention of all the resistance members around you seemed a little to nosy for your liking 

“You failed” is what Hux said. Meaning, he was still alive. Meaning the three of you were in deep shit now. 

A resistance member which you assumed was deployed with gather Hux darted out of the building, eyes wide and exasperatedly waving his arms 

“The bounty hunter- he was in the control room- he was downloading information from our consoles and he- he got Wendla and Sam” he panted, his wide eyes locking on to your own petrified ones. His gaze hardened as he pointing at you, his bubbling rage evident “They’re spies!” He spat, causing all eyes to shoot to you. 

Without thinking, as it seemed there was no time to do it anyways, you ignited your sabers and readied your stance into a battle position. And like that, just when you thought you’d have to get your hands dirty, Hux calmly exited the the main base, holding it up to the resistance fighter who had just outed you, quickly ending him with a single blaser shot. 

The presence of Hux alone was threatening, as it seemed his prissy reserves were no longer with him as he seemed to fearlessly walk head first into the enemy’s gathering. The fact he was evidently not the happiest camper, and on top of that all his calm demeanor made you know something was about to go awry. But the truly horrific thing that pushed you to the point of fear was the dark robes figure that emerged from the base behind him. Ren was free, and with his presence known to the resistance fighter the base went up in arms. 

Kylo looked directly at you, or what was presumed to be directly through his mask, and nodded and him and Hux took off from where the ship was docked. 

You followed suit, keeping your sabers slacked as you deflected any stray blaster shots that came your way. The only thing that stopped you was a hand that firmly grabbed your wrist and pulled you back. You hurriedly looked back to meet the sad wide eyes of the General, some of the blaster shots ceased your way at the closeness she had to you. 

“You know your fate with the first order Anya, you could be using your gift to save lives. It’s not to late to stay, to join the resistance, join the cause” she pleaded with you, her grip tightening before you snatched yourself away and contorted your face to a snarl. The general seemed to see how far gone you were, you could sense the overall emotions within her as she whispered to you, two unforgettable words 

“Save him” 

Save him? Save who? You wanted to ask, give in a bit to the temptation but you were yanked from the conversation by the cloaked knight who shoved you along. You took that as your que to run to catch up to Hux, but it low and behold did amaze you that Ren seemed to care enough to come back to retrieve you. Glancing over your shoulder as you ran, you checked back on Ren who was standing in front of the General, who seemed to be in tears now as it seemed she was having a very heartfelt plead towards the man. You decided to leave it alone as you hurried along, finally catching up to Hux as the two of you finally boarded the ship and hurriedly got on the controls and prepared it to fly the moment Ren stepped onto the ship. 

Hux exited the cockpit, he had his head turned down as he raked his fingers through his hair, fluffing it with his fingers as you noted the powdery brown substance collecting on his fingertips as his natural red began to shine through. 

You took in the tight lipped frown on his face before his sharp, icy gaze connect with yours as he abruptly halted his actions. You were too prided in your ways to break away from his gaze, even if your fear and shame from the previous events should’ve humbled your pride 

After a moment too long for comfort of glaring at each other in silence Hux was the one to give in “The ship is prepped and ready for takeoff. I strongly advise you scurry off to your cabin before Ren gets here” he said, his voice low in warning 

You held back a small scoff, the pure confidence you seemed to uphold even after the events prior scared your sane conscience quite a bit “He won’t do anything besides yell. He’s just a child throwing a tantrum, I can hold up” you jibed. 

Hux gave you a warning with his features as his right frown slowly malformed to a glare of detest. “Stop being a bitch and take my advice. You might drive me over the edge but that doesn’t mean you should be the one that also fuels his yelling which in turn gives me a headache” he growled “Dont be a nuisance as well” he said, returning to straighten his posture as he groomed his hair to be slicked back 

You heeded his warning advice, taking it with a sigh before retreating to your cabin with your tail in theory between your legs. You heard the distant footsteps of Hux taking mugs own amends as he made his way into the cockpit. 

You entered the cabin, almost hesitantly you collapsed onto the blocky bed with a sigh, taking in the moment to rethink all your actions leading up to this as well as what the consequences might be 

The ship lurching forwards, lightly shaking as it began its ascent into the air alerted you that you were about to find out how this day would end.

What was odd to you was that you couldn’t hear the violent fit of rage that was known to rack through Ren in amongst any inconvenience or mishap.

You were able to detect low murmur of conversation beyond the paper thin walls of your cabin. The thudding of heavy footsteps drawing near began a slow formidable pit to grow in your stomach. 

You jumped as a loud pounding came from your cabin door, but the luxury of privacy seemed to not bother your guest at all as he immediately entered the room, a silent threatening aura surrounded him, leading you to quickly sit up to face him. 

He just stared at you, his nostrils flaring as he tried his best to conceal his rage. “It was going seamlessly” he began, suspiciously calm, he took a small step closer to you, eyes dead locked on your own, it seemed like he didn’t even blink. “You had to go fuck it up huh?” He said, his calmness turning to a snarl. You were silent, your breath shallowing as you were debating whether or not to defend yourself

“You had the simple job of distraction, you just had to be cool, brush them off, make them think you’re on their side” he rested his knee on the corner of the bed, his left fist driving into the bed right next to your leg before he grabbed hold of your ankle and aggressively pulled you towards him. “You were the one who had to go overboard, ruin the chance of us getting the plans and make them aware of your presence” he snarled, making a almost muted squeal to be beckoned from your throat 

“Get your hand off of me” you said lowly, trying to salvage yourself while not upsetting him even more though this seemed to only to upset him more. What a shocker. He grabbed your forearm, his gloved fingers digging into your skin as he jerked your body towards him even more “Or what? I’m your master, you know your little strategy show won’t effect me like that resistance scum” he growled 

“What is wrong with you” you said in a whisper “Why are you such a dick?” You questioned him 

“I’m not the one who fucked up! You should be ashamed for all the people who looked to you as a new hope!” he yelled into your face, causing a fleeting feeling of shame to rise inside you. With his body inches from yours something inside of you, though resisting still was compelled by him 

You bit your lip, scoffing on discuss “Fuck you!” You countered, spitting in his face causing his features to crunch up in disgust, his even bigger quell of rage became overly apparent as you looked into his fiery eyes. You waited in anticipation, halfway expecting the man to become violent and strike you, it’s not like he hadn’t done it to other screw ups in his way. 

Ren looked to you, the breathing between the two of you extenuated the raw desire of the both of your fleeting emotions 

Ren abruptly snaked his hand to the back of your head, roughly pulling your face into his own as he smashed his own lips against yours. Your heart was heavy, almost feeling like it would burst as all of your emotions of fear and anger seemed to melt away as you gave in to the intoxication of the kiss. You brought your hand to his jaw, your arms slinking around to tightly grab hold of the man’s back. 

After a long, and achieved, passionate kiss you were the one to pull away. Your mouth was gaped slightly as you observed his handsome features. 

A sigh finally escaped your lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I’m so sorry for my leave of absence, everything was very busy in my life and I’m so happy to have this quarantine as a way for me to return to my work. 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe and keeping indoors. Tell me if you enjoyed this chapter and feedback is encouraged! 
> 
> Love you guys!


End file.
